Lab Rat
by Ibelieveinhappyendings
Summary: A future scientist desires to study vampires in order for them to live a more human life. How will the World react? Will she be able to successfully conduct her experiences? And will one of the most powerful vampires approve this? Might change to M in the future. Godric/OC.
1. Goodbye and Hello

_so, my first story (: Let's consider an hypothetical University and airplanes :P this happens before Godric went to the FOTS_

_Be nice :D (story rating may go M)_

_**A/N: I OWN NOTHING! Just my characters.**

* * *

_

_**Chapter 1 - Goodbye and Hello **_

_She had waited for this day since she could remember; she always dreamt of graduating in the US, and the wait was over. After so many years earning her parents trust and succeeding in school, she had managed an entire scholarship in Dallas and was leaving her country today._

_Hopefully, getting a degree there would open doors for her in the future. She always loved Biology since she was a little girl, and nothing would stop her from achieving her dreams (she hoped)._

_At the airport she thought about the time she would be away from everyone she knew, specially her friends and family… Sure there was internet and phones, but it was not the same as talking in person. The previous night she had had a party with all her close friends, and it had been the hardest thing to do, saying goodbye to all of them._

_Still, she didn't want her parents to stress out even more, so she tried to convince herself (and them) that it would be alright._

_-Joana's POV_

'don't worry mom, I'll be just a click away; we'll talk almost every day. It'll be so frequent that you won't even miss me' I tried to calm my mother, who was at the break of tears; hopefully it would work.

'she is right. And she is a big girl, it's time for her to become more independent; It's her dream and we should let her have it and make it come true' her father said. He was always the one trying to make things look better, but he knew her little girl would be away for quite a while. He would miss her a lot.

"The plane for Texas will departure in 20minutes. All passengers of this flight go to door 34 for boarding" she heard the voice that basically told her it was time for goodbye.

'I guess I should go now' she gave a sad smile to her parents. 'Don't worry, I'll call the second I'm there!' she hugged them, grabbed her bag and watched her parents wave goodbye. _"oh god, oh god, oh god, I'm basically going to be alone for the next months. What the hell did I get myself into_" she thought walking to gate 34 .

_The flight would take more than a couple of hours, she would arrive in Texas late in the afternoon and she would still have to travel to Dallas and find a place to live during the semester. _

"_well, this in going to take a while, might aswell listen to some music." She thought. Eventually she fell asleep and woke up several hours later, the plane arriving and the airport._

Waiting for her suitcase, she watched (along with several other people) the news. Some Nan Flanagan was arguing with Steve Newlin. She didn't pay too much attention to it, cause she saw her huge bag packed with several clothes, books and everything else she could put in there, appear amongst others. But she knew vampires existed, she had seen their revelation 2 years ago and even met a few back in Portugal. Joana was very interested by them and how they were moving, digesting, burned by the sun and every other aspect of them. She thought she could dedicate some of her internship to studying everything she could about them. But that would have to wait.

'ok first I have to get to the University; then, find a home.' She said to herself. _What a day, it doesn't end!_

Arriving at the University she didn't even have time to appreciate her future "home", she had to matriculate right away because it was almost closing time and she didn't want to come back tomorrow.

The place was enormous and since her time was running out she ran as fast as she could (considering her bag was right behind). And of course she didn't see someone coming from a corner…

'Ouch!' she said falling on the cold floor.

'Are you alright?' Stretching out a hand, this blonde girl helps me up with a smile on her face.

'Sorry, I'm in such a hurry I didn't see you.' I apologized. 'What's your name?' _I have such a strange way to make new friends I'm sometimes ashamed of myself. _I let out a laugh. Thankfully she ignored my strange behavior.

'Name's Joy, and you? _She winked her eye._ 'Do you need help? 'cause you look positively lost.'

'My name's Joana' _I said _smiling. 'Actually I do, I'm trying to find a place to live during the semester, do you know if there's any adds of rooms to rent around here?'

'You know, I'm sharing an apartment with a friend, she's really nice. And we've got an extra room for rent. You can come and see it today if you'd like; I think we would get along just…' _I interrupted her realizing what I had to do before getting a place to live. _

'Sorry, can you wait just a minute? I have to sign up for the year but I'll be right back! DON'T leave, please! _I said while running; hopefully I would do everything today. I just hope she waits._

20 minutes later I'm back and I find Joy drinking a soda. What a relief.

'Thank you for waiting, I won't run on you now, don't worry' _we both laugh and start talking while walking out of the university. I found out she's beginning her 2nd year on geology and Rita, the friend that lives with her is also on the 2nd year but on Biochemistry._

_She seems really nice, and I get along with her pretty well. Hopefully Rita will also be this nice._

'How about you? Where you from and what are are you studying? Because I can definitely hear an accent and your tan is not from this part of the country alright' _she's got a point._

'Well I'm from Portugal, that's where the tan and accent come from. And I'm starting my first year in Biology. I'm new in everything around here'

'Wow, that's a long way you've came. But you made a good choice. Don't worry. Most people are nice around here, and I'll help you with what I can. I hope we can be good friends'

_I smile at her. I guess I'm being lucky, I've already found a friend in such sort time._

We arrive at this small house, and it only took us some 15minutes walking. '_Is this it? Looks awesome! To live here with friends would be great. I hope it's not too expensive…' _I woke up from my thoughts as Joy opens the door and invites me in.

It's a small house but I find it beautiful. A very tall girl appears from the kitchen and very happily says hi. They show me the room that is available and I don't think it could be better. It had everything I needed and this huge window from which you could see a small forest. There weren't many house near, so it was silent. The bed was big and there was plenty of room to move around. I ask the price and next thing I know, I'm unpacking.

Tomorrow I would start the semester and I was hoping I could start assisting teachers on the lab, and maybe present them my idea of studying vampire behavior and reactions on my internship.

'It's not that big of a deal, is it?' I thought out loud before falling asleep.

If only I knew the problems that idea would generate in the near future…


	2. Surprise

**Chapter 2 - Surprise!**

Morning came sooner than I wanted it to. But with the prospects of having a fun day I get ready and walk to the Science department with Rita and Joy. After 20minutes of explaining me what I should do today we all go to different classes I find myself alone even though surrounded by plenty of people. Most of them tend to ignore me, but others give me long scanning up and down looks.

'_Like I wouldn't notice' _

Morning goes by in slow motion, but after classes I went to talk to the Physiology teacher.

'I was wondering if there's any available position on the Physiology lab; because I would love to assist you on your research and perhaps one day conduct my own' I pleaded with my big brown eyes…

It didn't work.

According to him, there's plenty of students running around in the lab, and there's simply no more room for another, specially on the first year. I watched him walk away and I'm not proud of the gesture I made at him while he went away. But he deserved it.

Soon the day ends and I encounter Rita on the way home.

'How did it go? Did you get any positive response from any teacher?' she asked.

'Not yet… But I'll bother many more until I give up' _I'll have to try harder and be more persuasive_

_The first week really flew. I've talked with almost all the professors on the science department and sent emails to the ones I had not. Even though I didn't meet many people, I could say I had made many progresses (I've made a bunch of friends and really loved living with Rita and Joy). But of course the week couldn't end without a freak attack from my parents._

'WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL …' I had to get the phone some 2 feet away from my ear so they wouldn't blow up. My mom sure did know how to yell.

'sorry mother, I've been so busy these few past days that' I started excusing myself but was again interrupted by more yelling. 'YOU COULD HAVE DIED AND WE DIDN'T KNOW! I WAS THIS MUCH FROM FLYING THERE MYSELF'

After some 30minutes apologizing and telling them my first week, the people I've met and where I was living I assure them I'll send them emails regularly.

'_I can't believe I've forgot calling them' _I thought to myself. I'm usually very responsible but it's been such a week that I forgot.

So came my first weekend there. I've never had so much fun in my life. I, Rita and Joy spent all of our weekend going to academic parties and meeting new people. Since I was 18 and very outgoing I got along pretty well and drank a little to much sometimes, but everything was okay since all other students did the same. I found out that life in Dallas could be really fantastic; there were quite some places to go when you had free time on your hands. The time we were at home, we would talk for hours and have a great time. I thought about getting myself an acoustic guitar. Even though I suck at singing, back in Portugal I used to play guitar. And perhaps I should start my research on vampires aswell.

On Sunday night I decided to check my email and send one to my parents and that's when I saw that I've received and email from the Molecular Biology teacher,

"_I gladly accept your offer in helping me in the laboratory and during the next few days, if proven trustworthy, I may allow you free access to the lab to conduct your own research (as long as I am informed and present most of the time. In order to decide schedules please come by my office 2.57 tomorrow at 2pm. Mr. John Corn, head professor of Molecular Biology." _

I don't think I moved for about a minute or two; My heart skipped some beats but then I screamed with all my might and did a happy dance. I could hug anyone that appeared in front of me right now, I went to the living room and hugged Joy and Rita so much they probably thought I was trying to kill them in a very painful but sweet way.

'oh my god I was accepted, I was accepted' I started repeating that sequence of words over and over again and if I were the fainting type, I'd be on the floor right now.

'That's so great Joana! Congratulations! You're going to be the best scientist ever, you'll see. We should celebrate' Joy cheerfully said.

'Agreed' I happily said. 'Nothing like a small party with friends, but first I had to send an email to my parents, telling them the good news.'

* * *

Next day I couldn't wait for my meeting with Mr. Corn, and time stood still. I swear that everytime I looked only 5minutes had gone by. It was killing me!

Lunch time came and I was chatting along with my friends from Genetics class. Jake, a tall dark haired guy, was telling me he had started his internship doing research on cancer cells. His mother had died with cancer and nothing had saved her, so he would try finding other ways to defeat cancer cells more efficiently. I found it very sweet indeed and hoped he succeeded somewhere in the future. He told me he had worked with Mr. Corn the previous year and that he was a very young professor but very experienced, and that he was very nice to work with.

'What do you want your research to be based on Joana?' he asked while chewing a big piece of beef.

'Don't talk with your mouth open Jake, I can see everything I didn't want to see' I joked. 'But answering your question, I would like to dedicate my research to vampires.' I truthfully answered.

Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

'Vampires?' Jake asked making a face that I would only describe as panicked.

'Yes…why?' I had no idea what could be wrong.

'Do you have a death wish? If vampires find out or even the Fellowship of the Sun, you're dead Joana' He answered while spitting half of the food his mouth contained.

'what? I don't want to hurt anyone in the research, just help vampires. And what the hell is that Fellowship of the whatever?'

'Help them? They don't need help, we need it. They can kill you without a thought!' One boy at the table said. I looked at him like he was in need of a slap and I would offer myself to give it to him. The look worked since he got on his feet and left. I looked at Jake waiting for an answer, which he gave.

'Well, the Fellowship of the Sun is this group of people that basically wants to kill every single vampire at the face of the Earth. Steve Newlin is their "lider".' He said.

I could hear a click in my head. Now the argument on TV at the airport made sense.

I looked at the time and it was almost 2. I said bye to the rest of the guys and went to Mr. Corn's office.

It was on the 2nd floor, on this huge white corridor with lots of doors which I assume were laboratories where the experiences where conducted. I reached office 57 and knocked.


	3. Work

**Chapter 3 - Work**

'Yes?' I heard a voice say. 'Come in'

I entered and was fascinated with what I saw, the office was small but every detail made it perfect. It was painted in white blue, the walls were covered with bookshelf's filled with Biology books and other filled with specimens of animals. It had a secretary with an optic microscope and a computer that was probably the last fashion. There was also a beautiful black couch where sitting on it was a man in his late twenties, apparently reading a book. He was rather handsome and well built one could say.

'Hello… I'm the Biologist student that sent you and email? You asked me to come here today' I answered in a way that seemed more like a question.

'Oh yes, I was waiting for you. I was very happy that someone applied for helping me out. Most young students nowadays just want to do their research and be gone. And I could use some help in these few days.' Mr. Corn said giving me a warm welcome smile.

'Let me show you around' he said while leading me to the big corridor. I followed like a duck follows their mother; I didn't want to run in to anything since I was very clumsy.

He pointed at his office door 'This is my office; you are welcome any time you want, to use my books or to ask me questions.' I nodded.

This over here is where we will conduct our research; One could read "Laboratory Nº7". He opened the door and it was a very big lab. It had dozens of microscopes and even an electronic one. It had around 5 computers and it was extremely clean; it smelled of ammonia. I loved that smell. It also had a small room where one could rest in a couch or read a book.

His research was to be presented by the end of the month so I helped him almost every day and he taught me everything he thought I should know. I learned a lot of techniques and was very skilled at the microscope and computer. Sometimes I would break the sample while watching it on the microscope but he wouldn't mind most of the time. We got along just fine, we were lab buddies I guess.

I would send emails to my parents every once in a while, so they would know I'm fine and what's new. During that month I became best friends with Joy and Rita. We spent evenings together just talking and laughing.

Time went by real fast and before I knew it was mid October.

Ever since that "talk" at lunch with that boy that later I found out his name was Leonard, that he and his friends looked at me in a way I really didn't like. It was almost as they were planning something against me. I didn't like making enemies, I'm a very friendly warm person but I guess I've made some.

I went to the lab hoping to get some good news since John (after a couple of weeks we agreed to stop calling each other by last name because it was faster calling by first name and we were basically friends) had presented his thesis the previous day.

The moment I enter his office door I see a lot of teachers congratulating him and drinking champagne. _I guess this means he made it_' I happily thought. He saw me and came to hug me while thanking me for my support.

He invited me to stay at the party and said that he wanted to talk to me in the end.

After some time he made some signals that I interpreted that meant for me to go to the lab and that he would meet me there.

Short after he appeared with a smile on his face. "Joana, I have great news. I've waited all day to tell you this"

I hold back my breath..

'Guess what?' He said making suspense. But his face said everything.

'NO WAY !' I jumped five feet in the air. I guess I made it aswell!

'Yes, you've been granted the permission to do your own research on the lab, of course I'll have to supervise it once in a while. And help you if you need me too. But yes, the lab's yours' He said while giving me a key.

'Here is the key to the lab, use it well' He said trying to be serious; but failed miserably.

'thank you thank you thank you' I hugged him and went home to the girls to tell them the good news.

They were so happy and proud of me. I could barely sleep that night. I was too excited to sleep so I did some research on vampires, I wanted to know how their cells burned in the sunlight, but I didn't find anything related to that. I guess I would have to find out myself.

Next day with a free afternoon in my hands, I go to the lab and start deciding what to do first. I would definitely have to have vampires there, volunteers of course. _How could I get vampires to trust me and let me take some samples of blood and tissue? _Perhaps they will be some volunteers; after all it's for their sake. I want them to be a more active part of society and not be left out. If I could find a way for them to walk in the sun, for example, many of them would actually walk in the sun after so many years walking on the moonlight.

I decided to put adds around the University and also on the Internet. _I bet someone will show up. _

How right was I.

Since I would be working with vampires I decided to work at late afternoon and beginning of night the following days. I began a report of what I would do and how I would do it. And I waited. And waited. One week went by and no one had come.

I was sad and disappointed and to make it worse Leonard and his friends wrote on my adds "fang banger". Everytime I walked pass them they would laugh.

'Bastards'. I muttered to myself.

Rita and Joy tried to cheer me up telling me that they probably didn't see the add yet. I tried to believe.

Some days later John, told me he got an idea for my word to get spread around Dallas. He had a friend who happened to be a reporter for BBC and was willing to make a small story about my research.

'Are you out of your mind? I don't like public speech, I'll die during the interview' I tried to refute the idea but apparently John had made his mind and already taking care of the whole thing. _Thanks a lot John._

I spent the rest of the week going out of my mind, counting the days and hours for the interview. I really hate public speaking.

But of course, when you don't want time to go by…

* * *

well, next chapter definitely is the one you've been waiting for… :F

And I'd appreciate some review please (:


	4. I'm watching you

**Chapter 4 – I'm watching you**

The day of the interview had arrived.

There I was, sweating like there was no tomorrow, and shaking like an earthquake. I had no idea how I would do, but the time had come. I find myself at the lab, dressed in my white lab coat, tangling and untangling the soft brown curls of my hair. John was right beside me for support. I was sure I was going to stutter or not know the right words, but no time for thinking because I was already being introduced!

'… here we are at the Science Department of the University of Dallas with a young Biology student, who is doing a research on how vampires can become a more active part of our society; Tell us more about your project miss?' the red headed interviewer, Miss Hannah started.

'ah.. well, my name is Joana and my research is based on the theory that even though they are supposedly dead, they still perform some of the basic living functions, you all know that they can heal, but faster; they certainly must digest or something close to it since they ingest blood; where does it go? And can we change their cells reaction to the sun? There are so many questions to be answered. I'm sure I'm not the first to think about this…' I answered rambling.

I then was asked several questions about how I was planning on doing it, if the society would take this change in a positive way and such things.

'And I've been told that you are looking for volunteers aswell?' she inquires, probably John has told her to say that.

'Yes indeed I am. In order to resume my research I need to get samples from various vampires, age from 0 to whatever age there is… I need to know the differences in healing, in feeding and that can't be based on one or two individuals.' I explained.

'Do you think society will agree with what you are doing?' the reporter asked

'That I cannot answer, but I will eventually find out' I smiled while saying that. I know how people would react; they probably will say that I'm crazy and it's stupid to help vampires.

'Thank you Joana. Well, vampires out there willing to give a hand to this you student, please show up any hour on the (…)' she ended the interview, we say our goodbyes and she was off.

John complemented me for the way I had faced the terrible cameras and agreed I had said the essential for the interview. I was still in aftershock for appearing on tv but was glad it was over. I've given it my best. All I had to do now was wait and hope for vampires that have watched the news or at least heard about them.

Little did I know it would become the news of the day and that everyone in Dallas would have watched it by the end of the day. And not everyone was pleased.

Meanwhile, Steve Newlin was having breakfast with his wife watching the news and was drinking his coffee when he heard the news. He choked so hard he thought not even a holy spirit could save him.

Steve POV

'what the hell is this girl thinking of? Youth is lost do you hear me? Lost' he started shouting to no one in particular.

'she wants to save those who are lost, and should be in hell where they belong to? We cannot let her do it. She has to see the Light, we must not let her fall in the devils hands!'

In the meanwhile, in Godric's nest Isabel and Hugo where on the couch watching the same report.

'Is it possible?' Hugo asked himself.

'I hope she could do it, I would love to go out in the sun with you by my side' she said. 'But we must tell the sheriff that this girl is planning on using vampires of his area'

_Stan was also in the room and to say the least, he was upset; he could not believe they wanted to use vampires as... as Lab rats? No, he wouldn't allow it. They are the prey, we are not prey and we are most certainly not guinea pigs._

Godric appeared some seconds later has if on cue. Isabel was becoming very worried about him; he seemed he had lost interesting in living. It was almost like he wanted to die.

'Sheriff, you must see this' said Isabel while pointing at the news. 'There is going to be a research on vampires and they request volunteers' she explained.

'It's a travesty' Stan spat out clenching his fists.

'Calm down underling' Godric said as he quietly sat on the couch.

He watched with interest this young girl talking about her future experiences in order to help vampires. He wondered how there could be humans that still wanted to help vampires after all they've done. _We are nothing but monsters and still, there are those who are willing to take a risk and help us when we don't deserve it._ He thought. But he agreed this investigation could not continue without his approval and he did not know this human. _Was she trustworthy? _he thought while looking blankly at the wall.

'Isabel?' Godric said after a while. Even being a question, his voice still had authority.

'yes Godric?' she looked at him trying to figure out what was on his mind; but was unsuccessful. He had learned to control his emotions long ago.

'I want you to arrange a meeting with this girl. She is not allowed to pursue this investigation without further notice.'

* * *

_he showed up :P yey! Hope you like it_


	5. Oh F

Thank you for the reviews :) today is such a cute day: 10 10 10 :D

and Goodbye weekend :( I'll try to upload during the week but it won't be so often. So I hope you enjoy this one !

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Oh F*****

Joana was positively sure today would be the day she would arrive to the lab and have at least one volunteer vampire waiting for her. She was right.

The thing is; the vampire that was there was not there to be tested.

Joana finished her classes late in the afternoon and made her wait to the lab; she just couldn't wait. When she arrived she noticed right away the door was open. _I don't think I left it open… perhaps John forgot to close it yesterday after the interview. _She made her way in, and saw a woman who looked about thirty years old staring at her. There was no doubt she was a vampire, anyone could see it just by looking at her; she had a certain distant look but at the same time it was very wise and calculating. _Hurray, at least the interview seems to have worked! _She thought.

'Umm, if you're here to volunteer, you should have waited outsi 'She started talking in a very excited way but was interrupted;

'No, today I am not here to be a volunteer even though I find your research very interesting. I am here to inform you that you may not continue your work; at least for now. You must clarify some aspects of it with my sheriff first. He wants to know why you were going to start your work without his permission and see if you are worthy of his trust so that he may grant you permission for testing vampires of his area' she clearly stated.

'Your sheriff? Well, I could send him an email or' I stopped in the middle of the sentence since I saw this woman starting to write something on a piece of paper. Perhaps it was the email I was asking for. She handed it to me and there was an address on it. I gave her an inquiring look to which she answered straight away.

'This is where he expects you to be tomorrow night in order to sort things out. Do not loose or show the address to anyone; our nest is a sacred and secret place and we do not wish for many people to know about it. Do not worry about safety; Godric will ensure that no harm will come to you while you are there.' She added with a reassuring smile.

'okay…' I had no idea what to answer; at the time it seemed like and appropriate answer.

'By the way, my name is Isabel. I enjoyed meeting you Joana. I'll see you tomorrow night I hope' she left without time for me to argue.

_Nest? Tomorrow? Godric? What? _

Without permission to work, I went home and started thinking about what would happen tomorrow. Would he be against my work? Would he try to kill me? Or would he appreciate my enthusiasm on "changing the world"? I had no idea what to expect but I did not say a word about it to Rita and Joy; I didn't want them to worry. I would eventually tell them tomorrow. _I hope._ I eventually fell asleep in the middle of so many questions.

Morning came and went. And so did the afternoon. I paid no attention in classes and the professors were not very pleased about that. Even my friends noticed I was with my mind somewhere else. But I could not tell them where I was going; I had been forbidden. It was already sunset when I realized something. How the hell was I supposed to find out where the house was and how would I get there? I did not have a GPS here and much less a car. Even if I did have a car, I would eventually get lost; my sense of orientation was nonexistent. I could get lost in a house, much more in a city I did not know…

I ended up deciding I should get a cab; fortunately there were plenty of them around the university and I was glad to get inside one when it started pouring rain. _Is someone trying to tell me something? _I asked myself. Could the day be any worse?

'You were very lucky to get in the cab right before it started raining. This weather is getting crazy.' I agreed. 'Where would you like me to take you?' the cab driver said.

I told him where I needed to go and we had a small talk during the ride. I again realized something I had forgotten… Was I supposed to wear anything in particular? Because at the moment I wasn't looking very professional at all; wearing white jeans and a blue hoodie, with some blue all stars to match.

The taxi stopped. 'well miss, I'm afraid I don't know the house but this is definitely the street.' The driver said looking at me through the rear view mirror with a face that said it all. I would have to find out the place myself and it was still raining.

'It's okay really' I said while paying him. 'Thank you and have goodnight sir'. _At least I got this far and I didn't have to walk in the rain. _I convinced myself I would find the place real fast, after all I was a very positive and cheerful person.

The taxi left and I was on the middle of a street with not much illumination. I looked around in search for someone to help me find the place, but there was no one in sight. I read the number on the paper and started looking for the house with it. After five minutes I had found it and was in front of it admiring the view.

The house was distant from the others, surrounded by some trees and had a very modern look; I noticed it barely had windows. One could see that the owner was very rich judging by the cars parked outside and the looks of the house.

Suddenly I heard a noise. _Oh no._ I panicked and tried to run and hide but where to hide?

Someone showed up in front of me and I closed my eyes waiting for death or pain.

Godric's POV

I stood still looking through the window, watching the rain fall.

There was a time I would have loved to just go out and run under the pouring rain, just to feel the drops of water on my skin. It made me feel something. Not alive, but also not deadl. But lately, I had lost all interest in everything. I waited for the day I would end my life but tonight would not be that day since I had an important meeting which should start any minute.


	6. Presentations

**Chapter 6 - Presentations**

**

* * *

**

Joana's POV

'what are you doing?' a female voice inquired. I opened my eyes, it was Isabel. I mentally slapped myself. S_tupid._

'I…' _Such elaborate answers I'm capable of. _Isabel smile at my lack of words and said 'The sheriff awaits you inside. Please follow me; I don't want you to get sick.' She gave me a warm smile.

I followed her into the front door. She inserted a security code and the door unlocked. Isabel was the first to enter and I followed her into the living room; I realized I my clothes were dripping wet, I would probably get sick now. As I entered the room I saw a man dressed with cowboy boots and hat. _He apparently takes the name 'sheriff' very seriously. But it's kind of lame._ This man somehow read my facial expression and smiled at me in a very terrifying way; Hearing a click I see his fangs come out.

'Stan. Do not frighten the girl' I hear Isabel say. _Stan? Oh thank god he's not the sheriff. _Stan apparently didn't like to be bossed around; he got up, gave us both a fearsome look and vanished.

'Do not mind Stan. He is… not a human lover. But do not worry, you are safe. Godric is behind that door waiting for you' Isabel explained while pointing at it.

I walked towards it and knocked. No one answered it. I opened it and was about to peek when the door opened and someone appeared in front of me. I wasn't expecting that and let out a little squeal.

'I am truly sorry for scaring you. I was with my mind elsewhere and did not hear you knock.' This young man said. He looked about my age, between seventeen and nineteen but he was definitely not that age. I could see looking through his light blue eyes that he was much older and wiser than the age he appeared to have. He had short brown hair and was wearing a blue t-shirt and white pants. And they were dry unlike my own. He was very attractive, like most vampires were, but he did not seem very happy. His eyes transmitted sadness and loneliness.

'It's okay' I smiled. 'I could have knocked again'.

He looked at me and signaled with his hand for me to enter the room. 'Please, do enter and sit down.' He said. I did as I was told and sat near an electric fire place. I knew it was turned off but my mind felt better near it. I looked around the place; it seemed like and office room mixed with a living room and library. It had loads of books, couches, television, fireplace and a secretary. Perhaps this was his work place but when not working, he'd spent hours here reading or just spending time.

He sat in front of me. And by the looks of it, he was scanning me. He had the most penetrating look I have ever seen.

Godric's POV

I was watching the rain again when I heard the door opening. _Had someone knocked?_ I opened the door and startled the young woman behind it. I felt the need to apologize and asked her to enter afterwards. As she passed by me and walked towards the couch near the fireplace I realized how wet she was. She had probably been walking around outside under the rain. I knew humans were very fragile and got sick very easily. I went to the couch in front of her, turned on the fireplace and sat. She looked about eighteen or nineteen and had long curly brown hair; unlike me she was tanned and I had noticed while she entered the door that she was just a bit shorter than me. She was wearing jeans and a hoodie but I could see that she was very curvy. I realized I had been staring at her and came back to reality.

'I have arranged this meeting with you because I want to know how you predict to use the vampires of my area on your research. As sheriff, I must protect it and I assure you I will.' I did not want to frighten her but I wanted to clarify that it was my duty to protect my area.

Joana's POV

The sheriff was definitely very protective of his area. He was like a lion protecting his pride and I understood. I had no plans on hurting anyone so I wasn't worried.

'I understand sir, and I assure you my objective is to help vampires, not hurt them.' I said fearlessly. He seemed surprised by my lack of fear.

'I want you to explain me what you plan on doing on your research' he demanded.

I sat down more comfortably; this would take a while. I explained him I wanted to compare human and vampire cells, blood, movement and find out what made them heal faster than us, what didn't allow them to procreate, how they could walk in the sun and not burn and everything else I planned on doing. He seemed interested and did not say a word while I explained. After I finished he just sat there, thinking.

'I find your ideas very interesting and as long as I can supervise and if necessary intervene I will allow you to continue your investigation' he said after a while.

_Hurray!_ _I could so hug you right now_.

'May I ask why you want to help our kind? We should not be helped' he asked while I thought about thanking him one thousand times in a row. I answered ignoring the last part. _What did he mean by that? _

'Well, I think you could all be a more active part of society, so that you would be more integrated in the modern world. We can help each other. There is no 'them' and 'us'. We all are human are we not? The fact that you are not breathing, have a beating heart and feed on blood doesn't mean you're dead. You still regenerate skin tissue when hurt, you feel, you think, and something happens to the blood you shallow! I just want to find out what. There are bats who feed on fruit and there are bats who feed on blood. They still are bats.' She concluded. 'Sir' she added afraid of having been to aggressive on her words.

This certainly got Godric's attention. She was right in a very strange way.

'I never thought about it like that' he looked overwhelmed. 'Perhaps you are right Miss..' I had not introduced myself yet.

'Joana Coelho' I reached out my hand. 'But call me Joana' I said. He looked at the hand and I was about to put it down when he grabbed it and gently shook it.

'I am pleased to meet you Joana. My name is Godric' he gave a slight smile.


	7. Numbers

Sorry it's been so long! I've been extremely busy =(

I hope you like this chapter and please review 'cause it may convince me to write chapters more often :P Happy Halloween by the way :D

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Numbers**

**Godric's POV**

'I must say I'm very interested so I will allow you to conduct your research, you may start working on it tomorrow. As sheriff I'll make sure to spread the word that you need volunteers. I wish you good luck Joana.' With this said, I dismissed her. I was sure this girl wasn't going to be a problem; there were much bigger concerns at the moment. The Newlin's were always up to something, I just didn't know what.

After Joana left, I returned to the window, in time to watch her jump of excitement while walking down the street. I could not stop my eyes from following her until she eventually disappeared.

**Joana's POV**

I could not control the joy I was feeling; I finally would be able to start working and Godric assured me I would have some of his underlings there. _I just hope they aren't forced to be volunteers_.

Half an hour later I arrived home and told Rita, Joy, John, my parents, and everyone else I could remember.

The next day I missed all of my classes; I was too busy getting the lab ready and I honestly think that if I went to classes, I would get out after 5 minutes just to get back to the lab. John assisted me during the day, he helped me getting everything I needed for later in the afternoon (syringes, needles, microscope slides, blood samples tube…)

Soon I realized it was getting dark. I wondered who would show up first. Would he or she be old? Very old? Would they be violent? How many would show up? How …

A knock on the door brought me back.

I walked to it with excitement mixed with fear. Could it be my first volunteer?

Opening the door I see a young woman, probably in her twenties. She is very small, red headed but looks very friendly.

'Hello. I was informed you were looking for vamp volunteers? Here I am' she smiles with her fangs exposed. _Show-off. _But I couldn't be happier. I invite her in and after telling her everything I'm going to do, I proceed to remove blood and tissue samples. I then give her a small questionnaire to fill, it has questions such as Name, Age, Occupation, Favorite blood type, Reactions to sun and silver, and contact number to future references.

After talking to her some minutes while waiting for new volunteers to arrive, I find out her name is Martha, and that she is a very young vampire, she is barely ten years old. She definitely spoke like a woman of these modern times, and made me promise that as soon as I had results, I'd call her.

Not ten minutes had passed after she left, and I already had 3 more vampires in line. _Hurray! I just hope they're patient. _I thought to myself. I was going to take has much time as I needed to each vampire, I wasn't willing to make any mistakes, and velocity isn't a friend of accuracy.

After some hours I looked at the clock and it was a bit past 11. I looked at how many samples I had; it was over fifty! In one afternoon I've had 50 volunteers.

I was sitting next to a microscope, reading the questionnaires. Most of the vampires were between 100 to 500 years old. _500, that's old! I can't imagine what they've seen. I can't wait to compare reactions to the sun and silver of 100 year old cell with 500 years old!_

Suddenly I hear a noise. I look around but everything is as it was. I return to reading when I realize someone is standing right beside me. I, of course had to fall from the chair and could have hurt myself but someone grabbed me before landing. I knew it was a vampire since his/her hand was cold.

I look at the vampire, it was Godric. _What the hell is he doing here, does he want to kill me of heart attack? _I get on my feet and stare at him waiting for him to start the conversation.

'I'm sorry if I frightened you. The door was open and you were working, I did not want to interrupt.' He explained himself.

'Oh, okay, but next time, knock unless you want me falling off my chair every time.' I said not to happy. 'And may I ask what you are doing here?' I questioned. I thought we decided I would inform him of everything once in a while, and it's still the first day of research…

'I thought I should make myself and example and decided to volunteer' he stated.

'That's great! Thank you' I sincerely said. I wondered how old he was anyways and this was a great way to know without asking personally. I instructed him to sit while I got a syringe and needle. I was about to pierce his skin when he asked me;

'Do you know how humans use vampire blood?'he asked with a piercing look. Those blue eyes were locked on mine, waiting for an answer.

'I know it's used has a drug, but I assure you I will not use it has such…And I won't sell them if that's what you mean.' I felt insulted. I'm working, not getting free drugs.

'The older the blood, the more valuable it is. Just one or two tubes and you can get quite some money' he continued. _THAT'S IT._

'I've told you I'm doing this for you, not me! If I was interested in getting money I would not risk my life in taking blood samples from you and the others that were here during the night. I want to discover things, not get high!' I threw the syringe on the floor before piercing the skin. If he didn't trust me I wasn't going to do this.

He looked at my reaction and the broken syringe. He smiled, truly smiled. _Is this amusing? _

'I can see that I can trust you. I'm sorry for being rude but I wanted to see your reaction. I can see you won't use my blood for personal use. You may continue Joana'

I looked at him in shock._ I could kick him right now. _

After getting a new syringe I felt his arm looking for a vein. After finding it, I pierced his skin with the needle and removed some blood. He stared all the time looking curious. I got a tissue sample and asked him to fill the questionnaire; I gave it to him and five seconds later he returned it to me. _Well that was fast…Age: + 2000 years old? WHAAAAT? Is that possible? Oh my god. _I looked at him in awe.

'I must return to my nest. I hope I have helped and wish you good luck to the next days. You will have plenty of work to do. I will see you soon Joana' he said.

With that he was gone, I don't think I've moved an inch since I saw his age. I look to the clock, it's past midnight. Might as well call it a day and go home.


	8. Destroyed

It's been too long. I am truly sorry. But I don't know if I still got it, please tell me if you still like it and if you want me to continue ;)

**Joana's POV**

Days passed fast during the next two weeks. Dozens of vampires, probably sent by Godric, showed up every day after sun set. Classes and working late wasn't working out all that great, but the will to carry on was bigger.

Soon I had 300+ vampire blood samples stored in a special hidden frezzer. John would drop by and help filling in the vampire information, and help store everything in its place. The news had not make a big deal out of the entire vampire-helping-humans-research situation - Steven Newlin opinion is very much the opinion of most of the US population. I was happy this wasn't made too public;

_I like to live my life without gathering to much attention. And after all, spreading the word that I in charge of all this vampire blood may not bring the best situation to me, with so many addicts and so many religious fanatics. _I thought while walking home after another night in the lab. I would have no classes the next day, so I'd be able to catch up with my sleep.

When I get home everyone is asleep; in the past weeks I would only see Rita and Joy during lunch time. Nevertheless, they were very supportive, always leaving leftovers for me since I was always so busy. I looked in the fridge. _Chocolate cake. I love them…_ It had a post-it with my name. I ate it straight away and went to my room. I called my parents, and told them my day. They knew what I was researching, even though they didn't quite understand it.

'You be very careful. I don't want you to get hurt' My mom said. I could hear my father sighing. _He knew when I wanted something, I would not take NO for an aswer…_

'Yes mom. Don't worry, everything is, and will be fine…'

I soon said goodbye as I wanted to sleep. I didn't even make it to the shower. I fell asleep on top of the covers. It was 3a.m.

The afternoon came sooner than wanted. At 2p.m I was heading for the lab, but there was a lot of movement on the corridors; people whispering, teachers startled,…

I found Joy.

'What is going on' I asked worried.

'Someone broke in to all the laboratories during the night!' She yelped. 'Everything is broken'.

_Oh no. Who? Why? _'Is everybody okay?' I questioned. Normally there would always be someone working late.

'Everyone is fine. But they broke all the cameras, we don't know who is responsible'. She said. 'What about your work?'

'I'm going to check it out right now…' I said while going through the corridor.

I got to the lab, it was destroyed. I was mostly worried about her vampire blood samples. _Perhaps they haven't found it… _I was lucky.

It was still there in the hidden place; I opened it and everything was there. _Thank God… At least that… I would be impossible to gather all this again._

There was a paper on the window. I closer, and I read it. 'We will find it. Even if we have to find You first'. It was not signed.

I felt threatened; I wanted to cry. But what good would that do?

I went in search of John and didn't find him. I called him and he didn't answer. Nobody had saw him today. _He probably does not even know about this. _I left him a text-message. And wrote a note on the laboratory door. It said 'There will be no blood extracting today. Thank you'.

I could not take the samples with me, so I headed home. There was nothing to do.

Joy and Rita were home, and we spent some time together talking about today's events. They later went out shopping and I was not feeling up to it; so I stayed home. I fell asleep.

*knock knock knock* And I suddenly woke up. _Who could that be? Should I open it?_

_Review please_


	9. Decisions

**Joana's POV**

'Isabel?' I asked as I slightly opened the door_. _'What are you doing here?'

The woman looked straight into my eyes. But not in a scary way. She looked worried for me.

'Our sheriff was to share some words with you.' She said. Right now'.

I gathered what I needed, a jacket, my keys and my phone and walked out the door. _'_Do you know what is it about?' I questioned looking at her when I entered her luxurious car.

'It is about today's happenings.' She answered, not giving away to many information. _I guess I'll have to wait to find out… _The ride did not take long. Soon we were in that somewhat familiar dark street. She parked the car and we entered the nest.

'Good night miss Joana' Stan said. 'Have you selled our blood yet? Or do you enjoy its taste and effects?' he disrespectfully said. I ignored him, and searched the room we were in. There were a few vampires, most of them looking at me; I recognized some from the blood extraction of the previous weeks. None of them said anything. _Rude…_ They looked at me with despise. _I guess they don't appreciate my work._

Isabel was right beside me when this tall blond guy came towards me. He was definitely from a country like Norway or Finland. His body was hell defined, every muscle was visible. He stopped right before us and almost pierced my eyes with his look.

'ah. The famous "cure for sun-walking". How is your work going miss Joana?' he inquired never taking his eyes of mine.

I did not felt at ease. _Where is Godric? I don't like this guy. _This blond Viking was already getting into my nerves and he had only just started a conversation.

'I don't believe we have met sir.?' I said.

'Leave the girl alone Eric. The sheriff is waiting for her.' Isabel said trying to save me from the conversation. _Thank you Isabel!_

'I am a sheriff to. My name you already heard it. Remember it because we will talk again.' Eric said and went away. _Creepy._

Isabel led me to the door where Godric supposedly was and left me. I took a deeper breath, and raised my hand for knocking.

The door opened before I hand the change to knock and a young looking man, looking no more than twenty, in white and with some of his chest tattoos showing, was looking at me with a serious look.

'I had been meaning to talk to you Joana. But after today's events, I could not wait' He said while gesturing me to sit a couch.

I sat and watched him sat in from of me. I had the time to take a long look at him while he sat. _He was definitely very cute_. I waited for him to continue.

'I have thought about what you said to me. I have put my faith in you. But soon I got the news that the laboratory where you are conducting your experiences in was destroyed' he was disappointed at something. 'I wanted to believe you were going to help us live as equals among human society. And I wanted to believe that humans were going to allow it. But seemingly I was wrong. And now that the laboratory was destroyed I fear for the blood that has been stolen…' he stated.

'Wait… the blood was not stolen…' I said. He gave me a questioning look. 'I have kept it in a safe place. It is still there. Nobody stole it.'

He stopped in time. I noticed his look change, he seemed more relaxed. 'I was not aware of that. I thought they destroyed all the laboratories to find the vampire blood and that they had succeeded.' He explained. 'Where is it now?'

'It is still there. I had nowhere else to keep it. I wanted to talk to John – he helps me with the experience – but I cannot reach him.' I said.

'I see. Do you think he was involved in it?'

'He would never do such thing' I was angry. John was a good man, and a good scientist. He knew how important this study was.

Godric studied me and my reaction. 'I fear for his safety then. Perhaps he was there when the laboratories were destroyed.'

I have never thought of that. _What if something happened to him? _

'I hope not…' I said. 'I'm sorry to tell you this, but I guess the study will have to stop for a while. The laboratories are destroyed, and I have no material to work with'. I looked at my phone. Nothing from John yet.

'I understand the situation. Nevertheless, I want to bring to my nest all the samples you collected' he said.

I nodded and got up to leave. He noticed my worried look.

'Joana, I will help you find John. And most of all, I will see to your protection. I fear that whoever did this may come after you.' He said.

I told him about the note that was written on my destroyed laboratory. The one that threatened me.

'I will send one of my underlings to keep you safe, at a certain distance of course. Consider him your body-guard; though you shall never see him, he will be there to protect you if anything happens.' He stated.

I did not questioned him, even though I did not like the idea of having a vampire watch me during the night, I hated even more the idea of being kidnapped or worse. I felt protected and thankful.

He escorted me to the front door, where I could already see a vampire waiting for me in another car, to give me a ride home.

'Thank you Godric.' And I leaned towards him to give him to two kisses. One on each cheek. (This is a European custom. It is a way of saying hello, and saying goodbye).

He looked very surprised but said nothing about it. He said good night and escorted me to the car.

**Godric's POV**_**  
**_

I watched her enter the car. I had been a little surprised with her two kisses but I knew that it was a very normal custom in some countries. I had not felt warm lips on my face for a very long time, and the feeling lingered still.

I felt concerned for her safety and would assign someone to take care of her safety. I did not want to see more death around me. I would also assign someone to find her friend John.

I closed the door and found Isabel looking at me with an inquiring look. I look at her waiting for her to talk.

'May I ask what has been decided?' she asked me.

'The girl is to be protected. The blood is safe. But I need you to help bring it here, where it will be safe. I also need to find someone willing to find a human named John, who has disappeared.' I simply explained.

'I'm glad the blood was not stolen. I will help you in everything sheriff.' She said. 'But who will protect her?'

I thought for a second. Besides me, the vampire I trusted the most was my child.

'I will ask Eric.' I said. I saw Isabel slightly smile. I gave her an inquiring look. She said nothing.

Meanwhile Stan had overheard everything and was angry at the fact that the blood was safe. He was hopping the whole study would be destroyed.

After talking to Isabel I went to my room. I decided to go visit Eric still tonight. I went outside, looked at the sky and felt the breeze. It was a beautiful night. I jumped and flew.

As soon as I arrive to Fangtasia I am welcomed by Eric's child, Pam. She greets me and leads me to Eric. He is on his office. As soon as we get there, Pam leaves. She knows I only come meet Eric when I have serious and secret matters to take care of. I thank her and knock Eric's office door.

'Yes' an arrogant voice answers. My child is old, but never changed one bit. I enter and watch him look up to me. He is surprised since he was not expecting me.

'Father. What is wrong?' He stands and walks to me with a worried look.

I gesture him to calm down. 'You don't have to worry about me. Nevertheless, I came here to ask you a favor you might not like'. I know how busy being a sheriff is. Adding the fact that he has his own business. But I trust no one else for these kind of serious matters.

'You know I won't say no'.

'I need you to watch, at a certain distance, young miss Coelho. I fear some humans are after her. Or even our own kind.' I explain. I notice Eric did not take this news very well, but he says nothing about it. He nods. My child never said no to me. He knows what I ask is important.

'Pam will take care of Fangtasia. My sheriff business I can take care of.' Eric said. With that it was settled: Eric would watch over Joana for a certain period of time.

'If something happens, summon me'. I said. 'I will be there in a couple of minutes'.

'Yes Godric'.

With that I said my goodbyes and was going to fly home. But I decided to check on Joana. I did not know where she lived. But it was not hard to find, since she had a particular scent, different from most people. Coming from a country known for its sun and beaches, she had a smell I associated with just that. She probably loved the sun. _How I which I could see the sun again_.

When I found her home I smelled other people. She probably shares her house with more students. I looked through the windows and found her sleeping in her bed. How peaceful she looked. She felt safe. And I would make sure she would be safe, for she may find the cure for many problems.

I soon leave and arrive to my nest. Isabel already brought the blood samples from the laboratory. I put the mini freezer in my room and observe what is inside. There is a note there, and a letter.

'For Joana'.


	10. Visitor

I would appreciate review, I don't know if this story is appreciated or not, I would also like some advices. I thank acelticdream for her advices :) I apologize for any mistakes, I try my best.

Chapter 10 –

In his dark, windowless silent room, Godric contemplated with caution the letter he had found in the white mini freezer. It was on the top of the blood samples of second drawer. He wondered if he should open it or return it to Joana.

**Godric's POV**

_How did she not see it?_ _Perhaps she had been distracted at the time_.

He knew how humans could be distracted, after 2000 years. After all things that happened that day, with the laboratory being searched and destroyed, and being threatened, as she had told him, it was nothing that would surprise him. In total darkness he debated about his next actions. He knew he should read it, but at the same time felt divided. After all, it was not intended for him.

The clock ticked for some minutes until he decided that the first person to read the letter should be Joana. He got up and went to the front door, and he could see the sun was coming up. Nothing he had not been expecting, for he was feeling an extreme urge to sleep. Knowing she would be safe during the day, since no one would attack her at school, and no one would attack her until night, he went to his room. He turned on the light. The walls were painted white, with a very large and seemingly conformable bed. The room was very simple, with modern black and white furniture. He only used to room to rest during the day, and only returned to rest the next day. He spent his nights taking care of his sheriff business and maintaining a certain peace. After a short shower and dressing a grey t-shirt, he got into bed and slept.

In her large, old furnished room, Joana woke up by herself. She felt rested. Opening the window she saw it was a beautiful sunny day. She looked for her phone and checked for anything from John. _Nothing._ She took a shower and went downstairs where she found Rita in the kitchen making toasts and happily talking to Joy, who was sat on the kitchen table, eating cereal.

**Joana's POV**

'Hey sexy ladies' I winked as I approached them. Both girls stared at me and smiled.

'Good morning' they said. I joined Rita in the toast making and asked her why they were still home, since it was rather late. 'Are there no classes?' I asked.

'Of course not silly.' Joy replied. 'The labs must be fixed! Tomorrow is Saturday, so they gave us today free! It's an extra-long weekend' she said while munching the cereal.

'Don't you check your emails Joana?' asked Rita.

I had forgotten to check my email since yesterday, due to all the fuss. _3 days home without anything to do. I have been meaning to buy a guitar, and I have saved enough. _I asked the girls where was the nearest music store, and they agreed to come with me.

We called a cab, and shared the ride until the music store. It was not very large. It had a couple of drum sets, one piano, and around ten guitars. It also had a violin, an accordion, and a lot of flutes. We walked in, and I started looking at the guitars. I found a beautiful black, semi-acoustic guitar. It was not very expensive, and I fell in love with it. I tried the sound, it sounded out-of-tune. But after tuning it, it had the most beautiful sound.

I bought it without thinking anymore. _When I like something, I really like it. _It was still very early, around noon. So we all decided to have lunch near the music store, and go see and shop for some clothes.

The afternoon went by really fast and soon it was 5 p.m. I noticed the sun was coming down, and remembered that I had been threatened just yesterday. Night makes you remember of scary things. I decided to go home, and the girls agreed. They wanted to go to a party tonight, but I wanted to stay home and play guitar. I have missed playing it, since I had come to this country. But I was going to have to fight to stay home; they are very, very persuasive.

'You have to come with us Joana! It is going to be the best party ever!' Said Rita when we got home. She wanted to go since she had her crush there… Joy was also very excited, because she was in the same situation. I usually love going to parties, but I was not in the mood today.

'I don't think so girls' I said. 'I want to stay home today, I'll go next time!' I explained. I had not yet told them about the note that threatened me. I did not want to worry them… Or my parents, who knew nothing yet.

I went upstairs and started jamming on the guitar. I have had classes, and knew a lot of songs, but I was a bit rusty, so I needed to practice. I played while I looked out the window. It was nearly dark, the birds were building their nests and the world was beginning to be silent. I played.

Soon the girls left for the party, but not without trying to take me with them for about 10 times. And soon I was in my room, alone. _Perhaps I should have gone to the party. I don't think anyone would hurt me there.' _But it was too late for that now. I would not go all alone though the street and trees at this time, in this darkness. I looked outside and saw no one. So I felt a little bit safer. I started playing Jimmy Page "Stairway to Heaven" with the window slightly opened, bringing a light warm breeze.

'I know that song; I hear it quite sometimes ' said a soft male voice on the other side of the window. No need to say that I fell of my bed, where I was playing, to the floor. I looked up and saw a young man, looking at me with an apologetic smile. It was Godric.

I get on my feet, and put the guitar on top of the bed and stare at him for quite some seconds, not believing my eyes. _He IS flying_. I knew this was possible for some vampires, but one thing is reading about it, other thing is seeing it.

'I need to talk to you Joana. May you invite me in please?' He said, waking me from my thoughts.

'Yes. Of course, sorry. Come in Godric' I said, while opening the rest of the window. He enters my room, and gives a short look. He looks at the guitar. 'You play wonderfully.' He said, making me blush slightly. He surely noticed it, but fortunately ignored it. He hold a letter in his hand.

'I found this in the freezer. It is intended for you' He said giving it to me. I was shocked. _This was inside, and I did not see it? Where the hell is my head?'. _It only said "For Joana". It was John's handwriting!

'It's from John' I breathed. 'I'm sure'

Godric nodded. He had that idea too. 'Have you had any news from him yet?' he asked.

Without taking my eyes of the envelope, I answered. 'No'. I felt unsure of what I was going to read.

I opened it. It was written in a very messy way, as if he was trying to write as fast as he could, before something happened.'

"Dear Joana. When you read this I am probably dead. I came to the lab with a great idea for my experiment, in the middle of the night, I'm hearing a lot of people, a lot of noise, they are searching for vampire blood, and they are breaking everything. They don't know I'm here. I'm scared. I don't think they'll find the blood. If you are okay, don't give up. Fight for your experiments because they are worth everything. John"

I let the letter fall. I can feel my eyes watering up. Godric picked up the letter before it fell to the ground and read it. He sighed even though he did not need it. 'I am sorry Joana'. He said.

**Godric's POV**

I saw Joana's eyes water up. I felt different. I did not like seeing her like that, even though I had barely knew this human. _I brought the news that made her cry. And she is in danger._

I stand in front of her without knowing how to react, and what to do. I was not familiar with human emotions. I watch her as she calms down. I can see she does not like to show emotions in front of others. She sits down and gestures me to do the same. I sit next to her.

'What I am going to do now?' she asked. I assumed she was referring to the experiment. Since she no longer had the lab, nor the helping hand and advices of John.

'Until the laboratories are rebuilt you should rest and clear your mind.' I explained. She was in need of some resting. 'As for protection, I have Eric protecting you at a safe distance. Every night'. She looked at me.

'Eric?' She asked, not looking must enthusiastic.

I raised my eyebrown. 'Yes'. She said nothing else about the matter. She looked at me, with a thankful look.

'Thank you Godric' she says, and kisses my cheek. I feel the warm lips I have felt just yesterday, I smell her, she smells of sun and sand. I just stare. It makes me feel. I have not felt anything in the past decades, just numbness. _I must go._

**Joana's POV**

I was scared and Godric provided me with help and protection. I did not know him well, but he was being a real friend. I thank him with a kiss on the cheek. I felt him tense up and though if I had exaggerated. For me it was normal, but for him maybe it was invasive.

'Are you ok? I'm sorry I kissed you, I'm used to this, it's a normal custom…' I started rambling. He smiled and answered.

'Do not worry Joana. I must go now, I will check the laboratory during the next week. Until there, be careful.' He said. 'I will try to find the people that destroyed the laboratory.' With that he got to the window looked outside, and turned around. 'Be safe Joana'. And with that, he left.


	11. The Path

Joana's POV

I watched him as he left. I immediately closed the window and locked my bedroom door, just to feel safer. Sitting on the bed I start thinking about everything; _I am being watched by Eric, John is probably dead, I am in danger of being killed, … _Suddenly, I hear a noise outside. I immediately panic and look through the window expecting to see someone or something ready to kill me. At close I only see my empty, green backyard. There is no one there. Looking for something at a greater distance, I see nothing but darkness, and trees. _Perhaps it is Eric… _I tell myself.

Feeling restless I pace around the room thinking about the recent events. I could not believe John was dead, it was just too awful to bear. Silent tears fall from my cheeks, but I know I must be strong for him, because that's what he would have wanted me to do. _I will fulfill our gold John, or die trying._

Godric had told me to rest and clear my mind. I would most certainly use the rest, but my mind was far from clear. 'That vampire is definitely not having the same perspective as I am… how can I rest properly, how can I clear my mind, when I can be killed any minute?' I was talking to myself out loud at this point.

Eventually I ended up lying down to sleep, but only managed to fall asleep in early morning hours. I was just too tired to remain awake.

Waking up at 2 pm I felt I had slept too much. I find that my roommates are still sleeping. _I wonder how the party went… _I definitely would have to ask. _I have to keep my mind distracted. What am I going to do until the laboratories are rebuilt?_ I sigh and resign myself to watching some TV.

Hours passed, and nothing happened. _So. Bored. _At 6 pm no one had woken up and I cannot take this anymore. I decide to go for a run. Dressing a pair of baby blue shorts and a large white t-shirt, and putting my Ipod playing music, I am ready to jog.

The sun is almost down, but there is still light. I start running around the house, but after some minutes I decide to be adventurous and follow the path between the trees in front of the house. This path would lead me to university campus. On the way I see some people I know, I give them a shy hi, a wave and carry on running. I need to clear my mind, and running is always a good choice.

After half an hour, I am feeling rather tired and the natural light has greatly diminished. It is almost dark. I stop at a café and order the waiter some water and a chocolate croissant. I notice there is a pet shop just 2 stores down the café, and being the animal lover I am, I step inside to see what pets were being sold. As I went, the front door bell rings to warn the owner I had enter. It was a very small store, they sold three cats all of different colors, one white Labrador dog, and they possess a greater variety of fishes. I see no birds, no turtles, and no bunnies. _That's sad. _I pet all the cats and dogs and continue searching the store, with the owner always staring, probably waiting for me to call for help or ask prices.

I find another rodent section. There are billions of hamsters, some white laboratory mice with red eyes and a black hooded baby rat. The rat is curled up asleep, but wakes up suddenly and looks at me. She gets up, and comes to the transparent glass, and stretches its front paws to me. During the next minutes I am just staring at it staring at me.

'Are you okay little girl?' asks the owner, probably tired of seeing still looking at the only rat. I wake up to reality and look at him.

'How old is the rat? And its price?' I am definitely interested in this rat. It has intrigued me greatly. The man answers that it is only two months old and that it is a male rat. He is selling for 10 dollars, 50 if I buy the cage and accessories.

I look at the rat one more time and she is spinning around. It is definitely an active rat. _And he looks as interested in me as I am in him. _I turn around, say the owner goodbye and decide to go home. It is already 7.30pm and it is rather dark.

I start jogging back home through the lighted path, and I remember that I am probably being protected by Eric, therefore I feel safer. Nevertheless, I refuse to put on the iPod as I want to hear danger coming.

I get to the part were the lights finish. _I have to run two miles in near absolute darkness… I swear Joana, you only put yourself in danger… _I tell myself. I am almost half way through when I hear something right behind me. _OH. MY. G…_

'Joana…' Starts Godric but is left with a scream before he can say another word.

'GODRIC what the hell!' I scream at him, he had nearly killed me of heart attack! As I scream at him a punch his chest lightly. It was like hitting a rock. I start rubbing my hand, due to the light pain of hitting him.

'I am sorry to have scared you Joana. I was coming to talk to you, and not seeing you at your home I decided to wait. But I heard someone running and came to see if it was someone dangerous.' He explained. 'Are you okay?' he lightly smiles. He can surely hear my heart almost in my throat.

He grabs my hand to see if its injured. 'Does it hurt badly?' he asks while he studies it.

'No. I'm fine.' I say, removing it from his hands in a very awkward, not-knowing-how-to-do way. 'Please don't sneak on me, I get scared very easily… Especially when knowing someone is out there trying to kill me.' I explain. 'Okay?'

'I am truly sorry. Let me walk you home.' He says, gesturing me to walk.

We start walking, I am surely a mess; all sweaty, smelly and my hair messed up. I get the change to look at him closer, he looks like he is gliding, he walks very lightly. Only my steps are heard. He is wearing a white shirt and pants. Very simple, but very elegant.

I ask him what he wanted to talk about.

'I have been thinking a lot about the matter.' He started saying. 'I have spoken to the vampires in my nest, and told them what I was planning on doing.' He continues. He looks at me.

_Just spit it out already Godric. _I think to myself. 'Yes?' I encourage him to continue. We are nearly home now and the living room lights are on, meaning the girls are awake and probably watching TV.

Godric stops in front of me and turns to face me. He crosses his arms and looks at me straight in the eyes. I don't feel intimidated at all, since he is not looking in a menacing way, just a curious one.

'How would you feel about working in my nest?' He asks.

_Well that was unexpected. _I am appalled. So many questions start running thought my head, and without thinking I start asking them out loud.

'But you have no lab equipment there! How would I get there, since I have no car? And the vampires that live there and don't like it, won't they try and attack me? And..' He interrupts me.

'I will get everything needed. I just need you to tell me what you need. As for security, I am the sheriff and my underlings will respect my decisions. You don't need to feel threatened there. As for transportations, I can also find someone trustworthy to give you a ride there, and back home when you are finished.' He explained everything.

I was without words. _Okay, I would have everything I need and be protected by vampires… But would I like that? How would my parents react?_

'What do you think?' he asks.

'I think it is a good idea… But won't it take long to build?' I wondered.

'Do not worry about time Joana, I can make it happen rather quickly, I just need a list and it shall be done quite easily.' He states.

I tell him I can make the list straight away, and we make our way through the entrance, until the front door. I open it, enter and expect him to enter aswell. He does not.

_Oh of course…_

'Come in Godric'.

With this he enters. Rita and Joy hear the steps and come see me. They find me with a young male, which they were not expecting.

'Well well Joana, that's why you didn't want to come to the party?' Joy asks while Rita is smiling greatly. 'He is hot, so we forgive you!' Rita continues.

Godric actually laughs. I am so embarrassed with these girls… _I am so going to kill them tomorrow!_

'Rita, Joy, this is Godric. He is a vampire, and he is actually now my boss' I explain. They become serious instantly. 'So yeah… Godric these and Rita and this is Joy' I introduce them. He kindly says hello, and they do the same.

After a quick chat between all four of us, where all about the new lab was explained, I headed upstairs with him, to my room, where I grabbed a paper leaf and started writing what I needed. He just looked around in my room while I was writing. But shortly I had all reagents and equipment needed written down and delivered the list to him.

'I will come see you when the laboratory is completed.' I stated as he got up. 'Until then, stay safe' he said. 'Walk me to the door?' he asked as he walked to the stairs.

I nodded and walked him to the front door.

'Bye Godric!' both girls said at the same time. _I swear, there are killing me. He is not 16, he is 2000 something._

'Goodbye Joy, and Rita' he said. The girls continued what they were doing previously and I opened the door and waved goodbye to him, while he was stepping out.

'No kiss on the cheek today?' he inquired slightly smiling.

I laugh. 'I thought you didn't appreciate that.' I explain. 'I am trying to change my ways'.

'I do not mind'. He said. With this I get closer to him, and give him a kiss on the cheek.

'Goodnight Godric'

'Say safe'


	12. Presents

The second I close the door I feel two pairs of eyes on my back. _I'm going to kill them. _I turn back and face the two grinning room-mates.

"Come on girls, do you really have to make such scenes? We're all adults here!" I laugh as I say this knowing we are all very childish sometimes. They are grinning even harder and both raise their hands in defense.

"You know us. We just want to see you well and happy... and with a hot guy. And that guy was hot enough!" Joy said excusing their behavior, while side looking at Rita.

"Yeah Joana, we really thought he was our age, and he was cute… and don't say he isn't! I know he's your boss and all, but all three of us have eyes…" Rita said, looking at me for a confirmation of Godric's hotness level.

I sigh. Its hopeless. "You make me crazy! He's really old, he's my boss, he's a vampire, and you are starting to annoy me" I said while crossing my arms.

The girls laughed. _They now I'm bluffing. _I could never be mad at them.

"Fine Joana, we know you are not blind. But we won't bother you about this subject never again" Said Rita. "Until probably tomorrow". Joy confirmed.

_Hopeless… _

All three of us ended the rest of the night in the living room, talking about everything that had been happening. I told them about John disappearing but not about Eric protecting me. I also mentioned the cute baby rat I had saw the other day while jogging, but the girls weren't very excited about a rat in the house.

"Honestly Joana, I have seen enough rats in my grandmother's house… they are filthy, disgusting, chew on everything, and really ugly. Those tails give me the creeps!" Said Rita. I chuckled, people misjudged rats so commonly.

I explained her about rats and how smart, clean, fun and intelligent they were. I even told them that they could be litter trained. _And they are so cute. _

Seeing the looks on her faces, I concluded that they didn't appreciate the idea much. _Well, I'll keep trying and talking about it. _I thought. I am a very persistent person and don't take no for an answer.

Soon we decided to go to bed, after talking about everything. I had not had a night with them like these in a very long time, I have missed this greatly. It is also nice to share your life and stories with friends. I went to bed after saying goodnight to the girls, I laid down in my comfy bed, looked out the window in to the darkness and thought about John, how I wished he was alive, how I wish we could work together like we did. I definitely needed some help around the lab, being too young and inexperienced in the field of science, I don't think I would get very far all by myself. Godric did not mention anything about John, so I had assumed nothing new had come up. But I would definitely have to ask him next time I see him.

I decided to call my parents, since it was morning in Portugal and give them some of the news. I told I would be working in another lab, but did not mention John's probable death, and the destruction of the school labs. _Okay, I know I should tell them, but I do not want them worried, calling me every hour, or sending me back home. _Now that I had a lab of my own, and the green light to move on, I could not stop. After saying goodbye to my parents, I got up, closed the windows while looking outside, and went back to bed, where I quickly fell asleep.

10 days had went on without any news from Godric or John. Boring days, filled with classes and preparation for exams, since the end of the semester was coming. I felt very confident about them, I had a very good memory and interpretation ability, so they wouldn't be a problem.

Rita and Joy would go home during the exam season, and future holidays, so I would be alone during those months. I definitely did not look forward to that, I would be too alone for my own liking. I wonder what I would do if the lab wasn't ready at that time.

At the end of the tenth day, I get home finding Joy and Rita smiling her faces off. _What did they do… _I ask myself.

"Joana, you know both of us are going away for a while.." Joy starts.

"In a couple of days the semester ends…" Rita continues with a slight frown.

They are hiding something behind their back. It is covered with a big brown cloth.

"What are you hiding?" I ask trying to look behind them.

They grin. "Well, we don't want you all alone. And we won't be here to give you your Christmas present so.." Rita continues.

"So…" I ask while growing slightly impatient.

"Well, we now how much you wanted this. And we know you will take good care of it." Rita said while looking and Joy. Clearly the signal to move.

"We went to the pet store you told us about some weeks ago… And the rat really is cute.." say Joy while moving sideways from Rita, and I could see the end bottom of a cage. _Oh no they didn't!_

"Just promise to litter train it. I don't let it in to my room!" said Rita while also moving from the cage.

I was smiling beyond belief now. I was surrounded by good people, good friends. It was definitely nice having found them and living with them. I could not hope for better room-mates. I felt that I was home away from home on this house.

I hug them both with feeling. I kissed them on the cheeks as a sign of appreciation. "You are the best friends, the best room-mates, and you are incredible." I say emotionally. "I'm just sad that I haven't bought anything for you yet… It is still a couple weeks to Christmas you know" I smile sadly. _I will be alone for two months._

"Don't worry about it. You give us something latter! When we come back sweetie. Time will fly, you'll see!" Rita said, clearly stating she would still want her present.

"Yup girl, don't worry. And you will be so busy with the lab that you won't even notice we are not here." Joy said while looking at the semi-hidden cage.

"Yes, I know. And if you find the time, please visit me sometime during these months" I said. I knew this would be hard since they don't live nearby, but there is nothing wrong with keeping hopes up.

I approach the cloth, and looked underneath. The black-hooded baby rat I had seen two weeks ago, had definitely grown a little, but was definitely still small, and still a baby. He recognized me immediately and started smelling me through the cage holes. He even squeaked, he was extremely cute.

I removed the cloth with help from Joy and looked at the beautiful cage. It had plenty of toys for the rat, it had a big wheel for it to run, and a soft warm bed for him to sleep in. The girls even bought some litter, food and bedding for him.

"You bought me everything I needed to take care of him!" I shockingly say. It must have been really expensive. "Have you won the lottery recently and told me nothing?" I joke.

The girls just laugh and ask "What are you going to call him?"

I had already decided weeks ago. "Sam. He's my little Sammy" I caringly say. The girls smile and agree it's a good name for him.

We talked about the day we just had, about who they were going to spend their holidays with, and short-after I found myself taking the cage upstairs into my room, placing it carefully on the floor, and opening the cage, waiting for Sammy to come out by himself.

"Come on Sam, come here" I gently say while extending my hand to him. He smelled it, placed its front paws on my hand, lifting his soft white belly, and looked at me with his black eyes. I stroked its back, and watched him sniff the entire room.

Hours passed and I soon found myself sleepy, but very happy. I had even started litter training him, I hoped he would be as smart as he looked, since I would not want him leaving presents in my room everytime he got off the cage.

Sam seemed very curious about everything, and every once and a while he would come up to me to pet him. He was very trusting for a rat that barely knew a human, but I liked it.

I called and told my parents about the girls present and being alone for some time. They were happy since they knew I would have company, but were not that happy about being a company that could not protect me

"Perhaps a dog would have been better for you. He could protect you". My mom said, and I heard my father agree. _They are making movies in their heads._

"Nothing is going to happen okay? Don't worry! Now I must go and sleep, I am really tired".

"Okay honey, sleep tight and talk to you soon! Bye" said my mother.

"Bye mom, bye dad" I said and hung up.

It was time to put Sam back in his cage. "Come Sam, come here" I said while going on one knee. The rat did not come, it was too busy sniffing my wardrobe. I grab a treat, and don't even need to call it, it is by my side in two seconds. _You little eater. _I grin while picking him up gently and placing it on his cage, closing it.

I go to the bathroom and take a good hot shower before dressing my pajamas, and going back to my room. I say goodnight to Sam, and go to bed, and I don't even remember falling asleep, but I soon wake up suddenly with a soft knock on the window.

I open my eyes, perhaps it was a dream. My heart starts racing and a start sweating. Perhaps it was Sam playing in his cage.

Another knock.

I start to sweat, I can hear my heart thumping in my throat. I am too afraid to look at the window.

Knock.

_If I am going to die, I might aswell see who is going to do it._

I gather all my strength, and the courage from all my being, and look at the window.

Knock knock.

* * *

Sweet readers, I am back. Please leave a review ;)


	13. Alone

I see a very upset blond-haired man with his hand ready to knock again.

"Eric?" I get up slowly not once leaving his eyes. Moving towards the window I can see he is flying. _Am I dreaming? _

Verifying his look of impatience, I open the window and give him a questioning look. He stares at me right back, with piercing eyes, leaving me to break the silence.

"Ah… Hi?" I slowly say with a suspicious tone of voice. Eric stares down at me and raises his eyebrow. "Are you going to invite me in?" he asks while looking inside, as if trying to see if someone was inside my room.

I do not like him, but he is under Godric's command…

"Come in Eric" I say while yawning. _I was sleeping so well what could this be about? _I wonder. I watch as Eric comes in and places himself right in front of me, staring down. I notice that I am in my pajamas, which consists on a very low cut white top and some black shorts. He is probably having a great view, but I will not show any type of self-conscious behavior. I stare right back at him, waiting for him to talk.

He smirks before talking. "I come because I have a message from Godric. He has been very busy and hasn't been able to drop by. So he called me some minutes ago me and asked me to talk to you."

I looked at him and gestured him to continue.

"He wishes me to tell you that the laboratory will take longer than expected to be finished. He has been very busy with some problems in his Area, and only yesterday was able to present your list to someone who will be in charge of constructing the lab." He said while looking at the cage where Sam was, but did not mention anything about him.

I was a bit disappointed, I was going to start the holidays/exams period, and was hopping to use the free time to work on the lab.

"Oh okay… I just remembered he said it would be very easily constructed, and in a short period of time…" I said while looking at him, waiting for a reaction. Perhaps I have pushed it a little bit to far.

Soon I find a very fierce look in Eric's eyes.

"You shall not insult Godric you stupid girl. He acknowledges the experience is important, he wants it done as bad as you want to work, but he has duties as a sheriff, and that is his major obligation." He explained very rudely.

I just stare. Scared of saying anything else.

"Also, he also wishes me to inform you that he has hired a private detective to determine the whereabouts of your friend John." I sighed of contempt. "He did not forget". Eric added.

"Please thank him for me then". I stated. I was not pleased with Eric's presence as much as he was with mine.

He considered himself dismissed and went towards the window. As we walked out he said "I would advise you to close your window. I cannot be here all the time just staring at your dull life, you also need to try and keep yourself safe and leaving the window open with all sorts of creatures wondering around does not seem like the correct behavior." _Yes mom. _What a pain in the ass this guy.

I just nod and wait for him to go away.

"Goodnight Joana". He says while flying into darkness. I sigh, close the window, and zombie my way back to bed, falling asleep in a couple of minutes.

The last Friday of classes flews like the wind. The teachers let us know that they are very welcoming to us showing up during the holidays to clear doubts on exercises or certain subjects. The laboratories will finish their reconstruction during this period of time, and are expected to be fully operational when the second semester starts. The campus is full with people saying goodbye, boyfriends and girlfriends, close-friends, best-friends, roommates, and just class mates. Everyone is sad, and appears to be a little bit stressed. Obviously the exam period is a very stressing period, considering you have to study a whole semester in a week or so, and be evaluated with a single exam. But it is what it is.

By now, I had also litter trained Sam with a small effort, and he had grown very fond of me. Male rats are usually couch potatoes, being one of the reasons I so desperately wanted one. I was at the time training it to come when called by his name, and he was slowly getting the picture, with help of course, of some treats. Even Rita and Joy were becoming fond of the baby rat.

When I get home at the end of the afternoon, I see a man carrying some boxes, and a woman with Joy, _It is probably her parents. I guess she's is leaving. _

As soon as she sees me, she signals me to come closer to her and the woman next to hear, while the man was finishing placing the boxes in the trunk of the long black Ford van.

"Joana this is my mother!" she said while gesturing to the woman beside her. "Mon this is my friend and roommate, Joana" she happily says. Her mother is very short even for a woman, she has long blond curly hair and is dressed in a white pair of pants, a blue blouse and a white jacket on top. She looked very young and very caring.

"I have heard so much about you Joana." She smiled while hugging me. "Joy calls me every day, and mentions you almost every day. You are a very nice friend, and you are most welcome at our house anytime." She concluded.

I smiled while thanking her. She truly seemed a great person.

Soon I met her father. All four of us had a little chat, but soon we said our goodbye, exchanged phone number with her parents, and her house phone, and they were off. Rita was not home yet, but they had said their goodbyes before I arrived.

I cooked some dinner for me and for Rita, and spent the time playing and training little Sammy. I went to the living room after dining and soon fell asleep on the couch, with Sam next to my head, curled up in a black and white ball of fluffiness.

After some time, perhaps a couple hours, I hear a key on the door, and someone entering the hall. "Rita?" I called.

Soon I hear footsteps approaching, and I find her in front of me. I am still laying on the sofa. I look at her and she looks as if she is about to cry. I sit down and ask her to sit down. "What is wrong Rita?" I ask while she sits next to me and Sam.

"I just had dinner all my friends and even my crush was there. I am just so sad to leave everyone for two months. I have goodbyes. I cried so hard when I said goodbye to Joy… I do not want to say goodbye to you aswell…" she looked at me with water filled puppy eyes.

"Oh Rita, you so sweet. But do not worry, time will pass really quick, you'll see. Everything will be the same when you come back! And your friends will keep talking to you of course… Girl, internet? Facebook? Email? Text-messaging? You know" I give a small laugh to ease up the tension.

She smiles, she knows I am right. Everything will workout.

"When are you leaving?" I ask.

"Early in the morning I will catch the train". She said while stroking Sammy. The rat closed her eyes with pleasure, and stretched its little front paws.

I sighed and nodded. "Then we should say our goodbyes now, since you need to go to bed early, and I will be sleeping in…" I stated.

"I know. But I don't want to" She said, with tears in her eyes.

I am not a very emotional person and I hate seeing people cry. But she is my friend, and I cannot ignore her feelings. I hug her, and I don't say goodbye.

"I will see you soon Rita" I said.

"Yes. You are right, I am being silly" she smiled and got up, putting little Sam down on the couch. She went to her room, and I knew that when I would wake up, I would be living alone for nearly 2 months.

I was just going to have to get used to it. "Right Sammy?" but he was already sleeping. I grab him and take him to his cage upstairs, in my room. I decide to start reading some articles already published on vampires.

So I start my laptop and start searching for any article related to vampires. There are some, but very few. It is a very recent and unexplored area. Also, not many scientists dare to study this matter, knowing the consequences that can follow. Most of the articles I find, are about how True Blood was synthetized, the various types of blood. Nevertheless, I do learn some new concepts and get some ideas to work with. I do realize most of the things I plan on doing never have been done, documented or written about. Therefore I do not have anything I can base my experiments with, so I will have to be creative, and hope for the best.

I check some techniques that were referred in some articles, and by John, and I conclude that everything was on the list that I had given Godric. So everything is ready to go. I would just have to wait for the lab to be ready. It had been a few weeks since I last saw Godric.

I check the clock in my nightstand and it is just past 4 am. _I should go to bed. _I decided to call my parents, to check on them and told them the day's news.

Some minutes later, I had told them about Joy returning home, about meeting Joy's parents, and about Rita, who would be going home in a few hours. My parents started planning a visit to me, but it was quite expensive, and my mother had some medical problems so the idea stayed hanging for a while.

Soon it was 4.30am and I told my parents goodnight. Turning off the phone, I resume to filling up Sammy's water and bold of food, adding a small number of treats, since he has been such a good boy. Closing the cage, I go to the bathroom wash my hands, teeth, and take a short shower. Dressing my pajamas I lay down. This night, I take longer than usual to fall asleep, thinking about the next months all by myself.

_Let's hope everything goes smoothly. _


	14. Tonight

The next morning I wake up by myself and I know I am alone. Hearing no noises inside the house besides the crunching sounds of Sam eating seeds, I keep my eyes closed and listen, hoping to hear what was going on outside; only birds could be heard. _Day 1… _

After spending some half hour deciding whether to get up or not, I check my phone to see that it was already 3pm. I have definitely overslept and I thought about starting to study for the future exams. I got up, opened the window and looked at the light sun lighting all the trees in sight. There were some clouds, perhaps it would rain later on the afternoon.

I approach Sam's cage and face the black hooded baby staring at me, begging me with his eyes to open the door. I open it and soon have a baby rat climbing up my legs begging to be petted. After some minutes I walk myself down the stairs to have some breakfast. Even though it was past 3 pm, I was just waking up so I would serve myself with some cereals and milk while watching TV.

I started studying for the finals. I decided to start with the two soonest exams. I would take a brake every hour, having some snacks, walking around the house, and practicing on training Sam to answer to his name when called. He was incredibly smart, but sometimes liked to act all adolescent and looked if I had treats before actually coming all the way to me; if not, he would probably go to whatever he had going on at the time. _You are worse than the girls Sam! _I would think, and sometime even told the little rat, even though he would just stare at me and sometimes answer with a little squeak. I had successfully litter train him by now, so he would do his business in the proper place, he could be running around the house all day. The only problem was that he would nibble on almost everything, so I decided to start positively reinforcing nibbling on the toys, and not on the cables and couch.

The day and night went relatively fast and I was happy with what I had studied so far. I was kept company by Sam and the call of my parents that talked to me for a relatively long time, knowing I was alone. I checked my email and Facebook and no one had said anything; everybody was probably still settling down at home, or perhaps even still travelling.

I cooked something up for dinner, tuna and rice. I ended up giving a little to Sam, that climbed on me every minute while eating, hoping to grab a little with his little paws. I let it cool down first and then gave him a little. He was a very spoiled baby.

I then resumed to take a shower and go to bed, where a grabbed a pencil and a paper sheet, and started writing some experiences I would like to try when the lab was ready. After writing down some ideas I resumed to put Sam in his cage. Looking out the window I wondered when would he show up or tell Eric to tell me that I could start working. This boring life was definitely killing me.

With no news from friends, Godric or John, I resigned myself to sleep, not before setting the alarm clock to 10am, in order to study. It was 2am, leaving me with the perfect 8 hours of sleep.

On the fourth day of the boring routine of waking up at 10am, studying all day, cooking for myself (and by now for Sam as well, he had become an addict of human food, and had grown quite a bit, both in length as in width), and sometimes going for a jogging during the afternoon, I has growing impatient to work in the lab. I had my mind exploding with ideas and experiments, and I could not wait to get started.

It was 9 pm and I was making an omelet for dinner when someone knocked on the front door. Immediately my heart stops for a second. _Who could it be? _

I turn the off the stove, leaving my omelet un-cooked, and I tip-toe my way to the front the door. I was dressed in red sweat pants and a grey sweat shirt, having my hair in a very messy pony tail. Sam was upstairs playing in his open cage.

I sustain my breath and look through the curtain; I see a young man, with dark brown hair, and blue eyes. _Godric? _I think while opening the door.

He gives a slight smile while he looks into my brown eyes.

"Good night Joana" he says while I fully open the door letting him in. I close the door right after.

"I has been a long time" I state, looking at him waiting for a better explanation than the one Eric had gave me the other night.

He seems to debate about what to say. He looks around and seems to think about something.

"Where are your roommates?" he asks ignoring what I had previously asked.

"They went home for the holidays and finals period." I say while still waiting for him to answer to my question.

He doesn't seem to like what I just said. "I do not think it is safe to be alone in this house for so long" he said while giving me a soft look.

"Well, Eric is supposedly protecting me right? I also do not go out during the night, and I lock every door and window" I say giving him my opinion that I am protected.

"Eric is protecting you during the night. And not all danger may come from nightly creatures". He says.

My eyes almost pop out. _Is he trying to tell me that there are other types of creatures, other than vampires? _I think.

He seems to notice my uneasiness. "I have come here to talk to you about some news I have. May we sit down?" he asks while gesturing to the living room.

I remember I was cooking, and my stomach seems to remember as well, giving a huge growl in that same second. Godric probably pretends he didn't listen to it, but it probably echoed around the house.

"Actually, I was preparing my dinner. If it is okay with you, we could talk in the kitchen? I hopefully say, hoping the scent of human food would not bother him. He agrees, so I lead him to the kitchen, telling him to sit down, while I continue to prepare my omelet. He makes a face that tells me he is not very fond of the smell.

Soon my omelet is ready and I set it down on the table. I decided to call Sam, since he loved eating eggs. So with Godric sitting down in front of me, looking at the omelet with a very curious look, I call for my little ratty.

"Sam? Come here Sam!" I say, with a very high voice, so that we would come. He probably could smell the food.

As I pronounce Sam's name, I notice a very uneasy Godric, he looks at me with a look I cannot identify and starts to get up.

"I am sorry. I can see I am disturbing you and that you have company, perhaps I should come another time." He excuses himself.

Not even a second after, the sound of little paws can be heard trotting towards the kitchen. A very confused Godric looks at me, but soon he sees the black hooded rat entering the kitchen and smelling the air.

Sam looks at him and Godric stares at the rat. I am trying with all my strength to not laugh at both of them. The rat soon loses interest in the vampire, and starts climbing me until he is on the table.

"Godric please sit down, you are not interrupting anything." I say smiling at him, and then looking at the very impatient rat, squeaking his little heart out, wanting a piece of the omelet. I watch Godric sit down on the chair, never taking his eyes off the little rat.

I cut a little bit of the omelet and give it to Sam, who immediately grabs it with its little front paws, and starts eating it. I pet his back, I really love this guy.

I look at Godric. "Godric, meet Sam, this is my baby rat. The girls gave him to me, to keep me company!" I explain laughing slightly at the situation.

Godric smiles largely. "I did not know humans liked rats. But he seems very intelligent." He says looking at him. By this time the rat had eaten its omelet and regained its curiosity. Sam approached Godric's hand and started sniffing him.

"Yes, and he is still a baby. He is a good pet. But what where you going to talk to me about?" I inquired while I watched gently stroke Sam's head. The rat clearly didn't mind he was a vampire, he just wanted to be petted.

Godric takes a deep breath, even though he does not need it. "I have pleasant and unpleasant news." He starts saying with a slightly sad face. "The laboratory is fully operation as of now."

"That's great news!" I smile at him while eating my omelet. He nods, and continues watching Sam climb down the table and head towards the living room. "I have also news of John." I put my fork down and look straight into his eyes, waiting for what was to come next.

"My private detective and other people I have asked for help have lead me to believe that he is alive." My eyes light up, I take my hands to my mouth. "He was kidnapped by the Fellowship of the Sun, and is being kept captive and they are making him do some sort of research for producing more efficient weapons towards vampires." I noticed the expression of disgust in his face.

"I can't believe he's alive… we have to save him." I get up as I say this. Godric gets up and places himself in front of me. "I will take measures. But you cannot go. It is not safe."

"The hell I won't! I must help" I angrily say. I have waited for so long, he is suffering, a prisoner in some hole, and I'm going to stay here and do nothing?

He grabs my shoulders and looks me in the eyes. I stare right back at his.

"You are safe here. You are only going to get hurt." He explains. "Stay here, I and Eric will guarantee his safe return. Do not make me glamour you, because if it comes to that, I will." He finishes and I my blood am boiling. I hate being said no. _Yes, all mighty vampire…_ I think to myself, I feel like punching him, but having experienced that before, and knowing the pain that would come, I contain myself.

"Fine." I cross my arms, realizing I would not win this argument.

"I know that it does not please you, but it is safer for everyone." He concludes.

"When are you going to try and save him?" I inquired still with my arms crossed, and my face probably bearing the biggest frown I had ever made. He seems to find my face funny, because he has the littlest smile, that he is not able to hide. But hearing my question he soon becomes very serious and thoughtful. He takes a few seconds to answer.

"Tonight."

* * *

What do you think? :)


	15. Newlins

"Tonight?" I shriek. "And may I ask what your plan is?" _I cannot believe. I have to go. John needs me._

"I and Eric will do our best to save him. We plan on entering unnoticed later in the evening, when most humans are asleep and less attentive." He explained.

I wondered how I could turn the tables and be able to be present in the future evening events. I was flooded with ideas, one worse than the other, but I decided to try my luck and convince Godric in letting me help out. After all, I was pretty bored…

"I don't think that is a good idea, if you are caught, and if John actually made some new weapons, you will all be in danger. Perhaps it would be best if I tried to get in pretending to be a vampire hater, I could get to John and talk to him, or something, I don't know, but if I needed help I would call you." I tried to make something up.

He didn't seem very convinced, so I continued blurting out ideas. "And if they catch you with silver I can remove them, I can help you a lot. They won't kill me… I am human." I wasn't very sure of the not-killing me part, but decided to throw that in too.

Godric stood thinking for quite some time. So much that I actually got distracted with Sam nibbling on the couch. "Stop it Sam" and the little rat resumed to playing with his toys. With this, Godric woke up from whatever idea/thought he was having and blinked, nodding to himself.

"Actually Joana, I have decided that you can help us. I will call Eric." He says and five seconds later someone is knocking the door. I open it and it is Eric. _Well that was fast._ He walks in and we all sit in the living room discussing our plan for the evening.

It was decided that I would be the first to enter.

"They will recognize you. They know who you are. So you will tell them that you were wrong and actually want to develop weapons against us, and that you hate us. Newlin will believe the story, stupid human as he is." Said Eric with a warrior look.

"You will then tell them you wish to aid John, and that two are faster than one. Hopefully you will be lead to John. Then you should try and escape. If anything happens we will show up, we will hear you". He continued.

Godric seem to be worried with the plan Eric and I had made up, but it was the only viable plan, that would not involve killing.

After some time and some minor plan adjustments we were all in agreement. It was time. I called Sam and took him to his room while Eric and Godric started talking in another language, and I placed him in his cage, closing it. Then, I went back downstairs and the three of us headed to the front door.

I started wondering how we would get there. "Do any of you know where the Fellowship is?" I wondered. "Yes" answered Eric, not looking at me. He was looking at the sky, and so was Godric.

"Is it very far? How will we get there?" I asked. Both of them stop staring at the sky and start talking in another language. _Well that's rude! They don't see me talking Portuguese… _I snorted while waiting for them to finish their conversation.

"It would be very suspicious if you showed up on foot, so we cannot fly you there. You should show up in a car." Said Godric, still very distant. Eric nodded and picked up his phone. I could hear him talking very fast to someone on the other side of the line.

"Yes, I will meet you there in 5 minutes." And he hang up.

"Will you take her?" Eric asked Godric while looking at him. Godric nodded. _Take me where? _Suddenly Eric jumped in the air, flying. I had forgotten he would fly. _Wow._

I notice Godric moving towards me. _Wait, no, you're kidding… Oh no you won't… _"May I?" He asked, asking if he grab my waist. _Oh god, I do not like heights. _I nodded. Soon as I agree, his hand is in my waist and we are off. We are moving so fast, too fast. Soon I only see little lights below, my heart is beating like crazy. _What if I fall? _I think, asking myself. As if he could read minds, Godric holds tighter and I can hear him say "Do not worry. We are almost there". I can barely hear him, I can only hear the wind blowing in my ears. I close my eyes and I hold his arm tight.

Soon I feel something below my feet, we have landed. The hand on my waist is removed and I take in some needed breaths and let go of his arm.

"Are you alright?" he asks while gently looking at me. I nod. Eric is already inside a black BMW when I find him with my eyes. Godric enters the front seat next to Eric, and I sit in the back seat, mentally practicing my future speech. Eric drives us for quite a while, no one says a word during all this time.

We stop. I look at the clock of the car radio, it is 3 am. Eric turns off the car and steps outside with the key.

"We have around 3 hours until sunrise." Says Godric while opening his door and making his way out. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks with a preoccupied look. Eric stares at the church and camp surrounding it while waiting for me to finish my conversation with Godric.

"Don't worry. I am up to it." I say with a confident look. _I never give up. I am not weak._

"Okay Joana. Eric will give you the key and you will drive to the entrance. We will get closer to the Fellowship in the meanwhile. When you are close to the exit just say our names and we will go and get you, we can glamour the front guards so that you can both exit safely." He explained.

I nodded, and Eric came to me and gave me the keys. "Don't ruin the car" he said while handing them. I raised my eyebrow. _I am an excellent driver._

I enter the car and turn the key. The car is really luxurious; I don't know how the Fellowship won't find it suspicious that a 18 year old woman is driving such an expensive car. I turn on the lights, and start driving towards the Fellowship. Looking through the rearview mirror, I see both vampires taking off into the air.

I think about my friends and parents, _what if this didn't end well? What if this was my last night on earth_? I wondered while driving down the road.

Soon I am near enough to see two men bearing weapons in their hands. My heart races. "Here we go…" I whisper to myself, while stopping the car next to a few others. The men see me and talk to each other and start walking towards me, while one of them reaches for his walkie talkie and starts talking to someone, probably another guard.

I get off the car and I see one of the men pointing his gun at me. My heart stops immediately.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he says while coming towards me with his gun pointed at me. His hand is trembling, I can see he is very insecure, perhaps he thinks I am a vampire.

As he comes closer I can see he is a middle-aged man, with some grey hair. He is probably just a simple man, probably someone's father. The other man is younger, perhaps in his mid-thirty, and he looks like someone you don't want to mess around with. He has a scar on his face, looks like it was made with a knife. _This guy looks badass. I probably shouldn't get into problems with him._

I raise my hands so they know I present no danger. I look for Godric and Eric in the skyes or on the ceilings but I do not see them. They are probably very well hidden, but listening.

"Hi! Good night sir" I start saying with a large smile. I was going to fool these men really well. Or at least try. "Please do not point that weapon to me… I mean no harm. I am on your side!". As I said this the man slightly lowered his gun, but was stopped by the scar man. "Are you really that dumb?!" he yelled. "She might be a vampire!". With this, both of them pointed their guns toward me.

"I am no vampire… actually, I hate them. That's why I have come!" I stated while they approached until they were in front of me. "Here… touch my arm. Am I dead?" I said while stretching my arm to the older man. He touched it. "She's warm." With that they both lowered their guns.

"What do you want?" asked the man with the scar on the face, presenting a very suspicious look. I lowered my hands and looked at him. "I wish to talk to Mr. Newlin. I have wonderful news for him. News that will help kill all vampires." I lied.

"The Newlins are already sleeping. This will have to wait until tomorrow." He stated dismissing me.

"This is very urgent. I came to help John in his research." I further explained.

The man became very impatient. "How do you know about John?! I have orders not to bother them at these hours" He yelled, raising his gun a little.

"Wait, perhaps it is important. Steve would be very angry if we did not warn him of something like this. And she knows about John" the middle-aged man said, calming the other. I nodded to him, encouraging him.

The men started talking to each other and decided to call Newlin. I saw the man bearing a scar separate from us, and pick up his phone dialing a number. I could not hear the entire conversation, but I heard a very irritated Steve Newlin screaming at the other side of the line. After some time I heard "Yes Mr. Newlin, we have her secured." I then understood the plan was going as expected; he was coming.

The man returned, returning his phone to his pockets. "He is coming" he told the other guard. I felt relieved for a second, until I heard the door open and saw Newlin coming out still dressed in white sweat pants and a white t-shirt, followed by his wife, wrapped in a pink robe. _How nice. _I thought, trying my best not to laugh at such an important moment.

Soon they are in front of me. I look at him and I can see instant recognition of his face.

"Well well, miss Coelho. You are the last person I expected to see here" he said with a grin.

I grin just as much as he does, and I bear the most fake smile ever, but he seems to believe it. "Oh, Sir. You have no idea how I have been trying to find the Light. I have been so wrong! I figured John must have come here to such great people!" It even hurt saying this, but I must keep playing the game. "I have cried and repented for my mistakes. I beg your forgiveness. Please let me make amends, I have incredible ideas to destroy those vampire creatures…" I look at him, with the best puppy eyes I could gather. "Such great man like you must understand that everyone make mistakes. But God knows I will help the human race. Just give me the chance." I finished. _Let's see if he buys it. _

He bears an incredible expression of success, of accomplishment. I think I did it.

"Well miss…" he starts. "Call me Joana sir" I say with a large fake smile.

"Miss Joana, lets head inside and talk there. It is too dangerous outside, you know?" he said while gesturing the guards to lower their guns. We started heading inside. Me, and the Newlin couple.

"Yeah, I know. There could be vampires out there!" I said, while suppressing a laugh. _Oh if you only knew._

_I'm in._


	16. Escaping

I was being led through a large wide white corridor, filled with drawings of Jesus, and sentences of the Bible, and big chandeliers that were mostly turned off. I looked around for any sign of John, but I knew that it was most unlikely that he was loose to walk around, especially so close to the exit of this facility.

I started looking for other exit's as we approach a huge and tall white room that had a lot of wood benches, they gesture me to sit down on one. I can see one guard in this area, and he doesn't look much awake until he noticed people had arrived. I check my wrist watch, its 3.30am. _I have around two hours to get John out of here. _I was beginning to feel nervous.

Steve Newlin sat in front of me and started his speech. "I am so happy you have decided to join us. Perhaps you can change Johns mind." He made that stupid sad face he usually does on TV. "I do not like mistreating humans, but I had to intervene and kidnap him… I also destroyed all the laboratories; I do not particularly like science. Such profanities are written in science. God is against all of that" He continued. _Is he for real? _"I have however to ask were the blood is?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well, I decided to throw it all in the biohazard trash… " I tried to lie the best I could but didn't sound convincing. Nevertheless, he didn't speak more of the subject.

"Actually, we were planning on coming to get your pretty soon. Your voluntary appearance is quite a welcomed surprise. John has been asking us to leave you alone, but he does need a helping hand, and who am I to deny Gods plan…" he said with his horrible white smile.

Meanwhile, his wife had been watching us the whole time, and had not said a word. "Honey, do you think we can trust her? I mean, she came here and all, but I don't know honey, it is kind of strange…" she innocently said. _Oh no, not now._

"We'll talk about this latter Sarah. Do not doubt the Lords way. He has sent her to us. He must be thankful. We will be able to exterminate those filthy sub-humans." He said, clearly sending her a shut up look.

Seeing time go by, I decide to speed things up. There isn't a lot of time until sunrise. I am growing impatient and restless. "Well, I had to come. I started holidays and decided to start Lords duty. I could not even sleep, I had to come. Please get me in the lab, I have so many ideas, so many experiences to do!" I tried to convince them. Sarah seems to ignore everything I say, she just looks at me. On the other hand Steve is very excited.

"Well, that is against our rules. But I am in such happiness that I may accept that proposal. That is of course, if you accept the presence of a guard. You know, just for safety reasons." He said smiling. Sarah seemed more relieved and slightly smiled aswell.

_Oh no. This was not wanted, even though of course I did not expect a free green pass to do everything I wanted. I would have to accept this and then I would deal with the guard. _"Of course" I smiled back.

"We'll you do the Lord's work and we shall talk again tomorrow! I do hope to see some progress by then. Goodnight Joana". He said, while calling the guard with the scar. _Fuck._ "He will escort you to the lab". He said and went away with Sarah, probably back to bed.

I was soon going down stairs, into the basement. I walked down a corridor and I could see a couple of cells. John was there. He was curled up sleeping, he was tired, he looked thin, and he wasn't in the lab. I had to think of something. 3.40 am.

"Oh, Mr. Newlin told me you were to wake John and bring him also to the lab. He expects results in the morning." I stated in a very confident way, hoping it would work with the man.

"I don't think so". He spited out, pushing me towards a door. I looked through the small window it had, it was a laboratory. Very near John's cell. I couldn't give up now.

I turned around, faced him and looked him in the eyes. They were filled with surprised now. "Listen, I don't want any troubles, and nor do you. Get John here and we'll both succeed. Or do you want Newlin to come down here?" I threatened giving him a piercing look.

The man with the scar laughs and grins. "I do like a feisty girl". He opened the lab door, pushed me inside, and then disappeared. Ten seconds after a very sleepy John was getting pushed by the guard inside the laboratory.

My eyes filled up with tears of joy as I saw John's eyes light up recognizing me. He ran into eachothers arms and hugged tightly. He was a dear friend, almost like a parent to me. The guard seemed to be disgusted with our behavior. "Get working sissies".

"I am so glad you are okay. Did they hurt you?" I asked John who seemed thin and tired.

"They feed me well, but I refuse to eat. I went on hunger strike, but they did not care. They beat me up until I agreed to eat. And the same happened until I agreed on working for them." He said whispering so that the guard wouldn't hear.

At this time the guard has sat down on a chair, that he had found inside the laboratory, and placed it where the door was. This way, he was blocking our exit.

4am. _We have to find a plan._

The guard had his gun in a pocket of his grey coat. Fortunately after a while of watching us walk around the lab, he grabs an Ipod from the other pocket of the jacket and starts listening to music. _Big mistake pall._

"John we have less than 2 hours to get the hell out of here. I have friends on the outside that will take us to safety. But we have to get out on our own… How do we get out?" I say will grabbing a pipette.

John also pretends to be working, picking up some flasks of with cells and gently mixing them by hand. "We can either hit him or get him to breath chloroform." He joked. I raised my eyebrow looking at him.

"Actually John, it is not a bad idea. Do you have chloroform?" I asked.

"I think I saw some the other day while making an inventory, but I don't remenber where." He said worriedly while looking around.

"Hey, get to work, both of you. Newlin expects results by tomorrow." the guard said still listening to his Ipod. _He will definitely have something to worry about tomorrow. I hope._

"We have to find it." I concluded and John nodded.

I check my clock. It is 4.30 am. _Tick Tock._

We started searching for the flask everywhere, drawers, cabinets, everywhere a flask would fit, while pretending to be working at the same time. Time did not stop. 4.40am.

John looked at me suddenly with a smile. In his hand he hid a small bottle of chloroform. _Success._

"How will we do this now?" he asked looking at the guard that was unaware of our plan.

I had an idea, but I could only hope it would work without getting me killed. But I decided to try anyways. It was better than staying here forever as a slave. And time was running out. I had to take a chance.

"Leave it up to me." I pour a small amount of the liquid in a cloth that was on a bench and I placed it in my back pocket. I told John to keep pretending to work, and started walking towards the guard. _It is now, or never._

The guard gets up as he sees me get closer to him, and raises his gun slowly as if studying his prey. He removes his earphones and gives me the look of a killer man.

"What do you want?!" he speaks loudly, as if trying to intimidate me. I raise my hands in defense, meaning I wished him no harm, even though I did. "Didn't you hear? There was someone calling you…" I lie with every teeth of my mouth.

"What? I didn't hear anything. You better not be lying" He gets up and looks outside. _This is it. It has to be now._

I remove the cloth from my pocket while running towards him. He has his back turned to me. I take a jump into his back, grab his neck with my arm, while with the other I push the cloth against his nose and he starts wrestling with me. He punches me in the stomach with his elbow, and tries to get me off him. But soon he falls on the floor due to the chloroform. My stomach hurts, really bad, but we must hurry, I'll complain about it later. Seconds later, John is beside me, helping me stand and congratulating me on what I just did.

"You are hard core Joana" he tries to joke about it. But I am focused on getting away.

"Dress his clothes. Fast. That way we can pretend you are a guard.".

John removes some of the sleeping guard clothes and dresses them in a hurry. 5 am. Sunrise is in an hour or less. _We must get moving._

We walked fast along the corridors, not wanting to draw to much attention. We hurried along the corridor, making our way into the front door. Soon we were close. 5.10am.

We find no one until we get near the front door. I see the middle-aged guard I had seen just some ours ago. Everybody is still asleep, but they will be waking up soon probably. We must get past that guard.

"I'll pretend to be escorting you to your car." John suggests. I nod in agreement.

John opens the door and grabs my left arm, leading me to the darkness outside. The guard looks at us. He recognizes me. "What are you doing?" he asks John, not recognizing him.

"I'm just taking her to get some stuff from her car. You know women, always forget something and then need it" he says trying to laugh it off. The guard isn't very convinced but lets us move on towards the car, lowering his gun slightly. He is still suspecting something so I decide to play along.

"Nonsense. I cannot read without my glasses. Men" I state rolling my eyes. The guard seems to relax a bit, but is still keeping a look at us. _I hope he doesn't get us in trouble. Not now. _5.20am.

"We did it Eric, Godric" I whispered hoping they would listen. "Just wait a second". I give my keys to John while walking towards the car. John is in front of me and almost reached the car.

"You fool, they're getting away!" I turn back and see the man with the scar. He is yelling half-naked to the middle-aged guard. I see him take off his gun. _Oh no. _I turn and start running towards the car.

I hear a shot gun. I can see John screaming something at me while I fall down on my knees. And I can see two shadows appear from the darkness at the same time. When my whole body falls to the ground, and I hear bones cracking, I think if it is my own bones, but I then hear other bodies falling to the grown. _They are dead. _Is my last thought before I drift into unconsciousness.


	17. I'll protect you

****I hope you like this chapter. If you do, make sure to tell me. I have no idea if people like this story or not ;)

* * *

**Godric's POV**

I waited in the darkness for hours, listening to the silence as Joana tried to save her friend inside the Fellowship. I can sense it is almost sunrise. After a while more, I watch the guard move and a woman an a man showing up from inside. It is Joana and I assume John. I hear them talking, Joana is trying to convince him she has forgotten something. A guard suddenly appears and grabs the other guard's gun. I hear a growl. It was mine. _Not now._

I can see Eric flying towards the scene. _We won't make it time._

I hear a shot.

Arriving at the location milliseconds latter, I smell blood, and I see Joana falling to her knees. See seems to see us. I feel angry, savage; I wanted to kill those guards. _They do not deserve life. _I break the neck of the guard that shot her. I see Eric doing the same to the other guard. My fangs are out, out of pure hate. I try to calm myself down. John is now getting to her. I can see her falling to the ground.

_Joana._

I am instantly by her side. The smell of blood is filling my nostrils and I feel temptation. _I won't. _I look at Eric to see if we is under control. I check her injury, she was shot in the back, it had not hit the spine but it broke one rib at least. She needed immediate care.

"Get in the car." I say to John and Eric, lifting the unconscious body in my arms. We all get in the car, before the facility realizes that they are missing. Eric starts to drive with caution, in order to not draw attention, but soon he sees my look and accelerates. _Perhaps she would take my blood. She would heal immediately. _I try to wake her up, gently shaking her. "Joana" I gently say. She does not respond. "Joana" I repeat. I see her eyelids move, and she opens her eyes in shock. "Godric?"

"You have been shot. We're taking you to the hospital. You know my blood would instantly heal you…" I start suggesting to her, but soon she answers "No. No blood", and falls into unconsciousness again.

"Stop the car". I growl. "Now". Immediately Eric stops. I open the door while explaining to John that I would fly her to the nearest hospital. I fly as fast as I can and in a couple of minutes I get her to the Hospital. The sun is rising and I feel the burns of the first rays of light. A nurse comes running to me as I approach the entry. She asks me what happened.

"She was shot. I must go. Help her." I explained as fast as I can. "I will be back at night". I hate myself for having to leave, but my skin has already burned fully and I know I must hurry. I place her in the wheel chair the nurse provided me and flew back to my nest, already feeling my muscles burn in flames.

Entering the nest, Isabel is waiting for me, bleeding from her nose and eyes due to the sunrise, she should be sleeping. Seeing me she does not recognize me. "Isabel" I say, but it hurts to much to say another word. Instantly she is by my side. "Godric what happened?!" she asks but soon realizes I need blood, lots of blood. I hear her grab bottles of true blood and she pushes one of them against my burned lips. It is cold, but I drink it grateful.

Soon I drank 6 bottles and I can get up by myself. My body starts to heal. _It was too close. _

I am too tired to talk, Isabel helps me get into bed and I die for the day.

**Joana's POV**

I woke up by a male voice. I open my eyes and see Godric. He seems blurred, but I understand what he says. He wants me to drink his blood. I won't accept that. I know the consequences of such actions. I will take my chance.

I see a nurse talk to me, but I can't figure out what she is saying. I am being led in a wheel chair, and more nurses and some doctors join the run.

Waking up, I look around and see John. He is holding my hand asleep. "John?" I call, hoping he would wake. He did and gave me a huge comforting smile.

"You are the luckiest woman. Only one broken rib, they were able to stop your massive bleeding, you scraped an artery, but the doctors were able to contain it. You had a blood transfusion. But basically, one broken rib, and the scare of your life". He explained all. He knew I hated suspense.

I nodded and smiled back. I was usually lucky. But after this, I had probably spent the luck for the rest of my life.

"Eric? Godric?" I was still very tired, and I wondered how long I would have to stay in the Hospital. John seemed to read my mind.

"Don't worry, you'll be out of this place tonight." He gently smiled. "Eric had to leave the car in the middle of nowhere and bury himself on the ground. I had to walk my way to a city, where I found a cab and begged them to give me a free ride. He explained while containing a laugh.

_Poor John. _I could not contain myself and started laughing, which I regretted straight away when the wave of pain hit me. I laughed and cried at the same time. Which obviously made John laugh even harder, and so a cycle began. Only to be broken by a nurse showing up and telling us to stop, unless I wanted to be operated again.

I told John to go home and be with his family, I would be fine on my own until he came and get me tonight. He agreed and gently hugged me before going.

Being hungry as a wolf I called the nurse and ate the horrible hospital food. I felt tired but was anxious of getting home to my little ratty.

It is almost sundown and a nurse enters the dorm I am at. "Miss Coelho?" I nod. "I wish to inform you that Mr. Godric is going to pick you up himself, and that John will stay home with his family, and visit you tomorrow." She hurriedly says before going back to work helping other people.

A doctor comes short after and explains that I must rest for a few days, but that I will be just fine. I am officially dismissed and ready to go home.

A very tired Godric enters the dorm around one hour after. He gives me a warming smile. _That suits him much better than the usual expressionless face. _

"I am happy to see you recovering. I feared the worse" he said, turning grim. I smiled at him. "Oh. I am stronger than a horse! I exclaim. No need to worry about me, I had always managed to do things my way, and curtained hoped to live until 120.

"Just get me home, please. I am tired of lying in bed and of hospital food." I explain, giving him a joking desperate look.

Nodding, he approaches me and helps me stand, grabbing my back with his soft cold hands and lifting me up so that I can stand by myself.

It hurts to stand, and I lose control of my knees and was about to fall, but he holds me firmly, and guides me to a wheelchair. I hate feeling useless and fragile, but I could not walk at the moment.

While he steers me out of the hospital I asked him how he got away and if he had been safe.

"After you denied my blood, I flew you here and left for my nest. I arrived, as humans say, in the nick-of-time."

I had noticed that he was really tired when he walked in, now I had my reason. I had taken too long in the Fellowship, and almost lead Godric and Eric to certain death. I suddenly feel extremely guilty, and my emotions start to sink in. I am not a girl that cries, but I guess my body realized that I had nearly died, and nearly killed two friends.

Godric had just arrived to the parking lot, and we were next to grey Mercedes. I try to control myself, but just as Godric picks me up to place me in the front seat, he notices my tears start to fall, and I hug him.

I feel him tense, but soon he relaxes and start stroking my back gently while placing me in the front seat. _I hate crying. _I think while starting to control my emotions and drying my tears.

Godric is kneeling beside me, placed outside the car, not knowing all too well what to do.

"Let's go" I tell him with a slight smile. Encouraging him to get up and drive.

The drive home is slow, silent and painful. Godric doesn't say a word, probably not knowing what to say… And I don't feel like talking, I just feel like eating, crying and sleeping snuggled to Sam. _I need to call my parents… or should I hide this from them?_

After some time we arrive to my house, finding a very dirty Eric waiting. Godric parked the car and looked pleased in seeing Eric, who returned the look. Godric helps me stand and walk, placing his hand on my waist, and slowly walking with me.

"Father. I felt you burn." Eric said as he approached.

"I am fine, just a little tired." Godric said, placing his hand on Eric's shoulder while holding me with his other hand. "Go home. We'll talk later." Godric told Eric. "You need to bathe, eat and rest" he continued.

Eric didn't say anything, he just nodded.

"Thank you Eric. Really." I said, lifting my head to look straight into his eyes, thanking him. He looked back and smiled. "I am proud to help such a little fighter. You did well. For a human, of course". He said and jumped into the air, flying into the sky.

Godric and I resumed to walking to my house, until I faced a terrible enemy. The stairs. Four steps until the front door and I would be home. Four steps, that right now looked harder to climb, than Everest himself. Godric needs no other signal than my pause. He gently picks me up bridal style and carries me inside.

We are welcomed by an excited rat, that climbs Godric until he is on top of me, liking my face and making us smile while we find our way to the stairs. Godric soon carried me to my room and gently lets my feet touch the ground, while holding my back with one hand, for balance. _I will not sleep without taking a bath and dressing my favorite t-shirt and shorts. _I need to feel home, I need to feel comfortable.

"Godric can you please take Sam to his cage and place some food on his plate while I take a shower?" I ask him giving him my most tired look. "His food is right there" I say while I point towards it.

"Of course." I simply says. I make my slow way to the bathroom where I take a good shower, even though it becomes hard not to wet the ligatures when water is splashing everywhere. I realize that by now the Newlins have found out me and John ran away. _Will they come after us? _I become incredibly scared, and my heart starts beating like crazy.

Godric seems to hear it, as he calls me to check if I'm okay. "Joana?" he asks through the door. "I'm fine" I simple answer while hurrying to wash my teeth and get dressed in a black t-shirt with a cute cat draw, and black cotton shorts. Stepping out of the bathroom I find Godric sitting on the bed.

"Won't the Fellowship come after us?" I ask him while placing myself next to him. He stares at me with his blue eyes recognizing fear in mine.

"Probably." He states. "But not in the next days. They will plan something first." I hear him explain. I am truly scared for my life.

"I will make sure you are safe during the day aswell. Eric will watch you during the nights, and when we can't, I will watch you myself." We explained.

I wondered about tonight. I was too scared to sleep… _They might come. _My brain kept telling me. "Please stay". I say grabbing his right hand and giving him puppy eyes. I know he is my boss, he is old as a dinosaur and probably doesn't care, but I will try everything to not be left alone tonight. I need to feel safe.

He is looking at me, he probably smells my fear. "Eric is not here tonight. So yes, Joana, I will stay until sunrise." He gave me a comforting smile while he got up. "I will be downstairs so that you can have your privacy." He continued.

"No. Please, stay here." I couldn't care less about my dignity right now.

He agreed and sat down on the ground. "I'll stay here. Please rest now." As he said this I was already getting inside the covers. Knowing he was there I immediately felt a wave of security hit me. I started to feel really sleepy.

"I'll protect you". He said, but by now, I was falling into a deep sleep.


	18. New Lab

The next day, in the Fellowship of the Sun, Steve Newlin, a very pleased with himself Steve Newlin was waking up in his white sheets next to his wife. Looking at the clock he noticed it was still very early, 8 am, but he could not wait and see what the scientists had done the previous night, as he told them he was expecting some results.

Dressing his also white robe and his matching slippers, he went down several empty corridors, everyone was still sleeping. Finally arriving at his destination, he finds the lab door open. Seeing no guard around, he looks inside, only to find the lab empty.

Rage sets upon him. Where is the girl and John? Where are the guards?

He checks every cell and every bathroom near. He decides to call the guards that were on service the previous night. No answers.

Racing to the front door, hoping to see the guards ending their night shift, he finds two dead bodies lying on the cold dirt floor.

He touches them with his feet, not wanting to touch them with his hands. Realizing that they really are dead, he curls his fingers into fists and screams to the air "This is not over, do hear me?"

Angrily he gets back inside, sounding the alarm of the Fellowship.

_This is a time to plan. God needs to punish them, and we will act for God. _He thinks while people start to race from their bedrooms in their pajamas.

Hours later Joana wakes up in her comfy bed.

Joana's POV

Remembering last night's events, my heart starts racing, am I safe here? I listen for noises and find no source of noise a part from Sam's squeaks. Calming down a bit, I think about if Godric really did spent the night.

_I am so ashamed. What was I thinking?_

Looking at my alarm clock I notice a piece of paper with something written on it I pick it up and read it. "I will visit you tonight. You and John are being kept safe, so do not worry. Please rest. Godric".

My face had become very hot, I was probably like a tomato right now. _Oh, the shame._

Nothing could be done. The past is the past. Might start acting with dignity from now on.

Deciding to call John I pick up my phone and dial his number. He picks it up almost immediately. "Joana?"

"John! How are you? And your family?" I ask while getting up and walking towards Sam's cage.

"I am fine, never happier. We are all okay. But I grow worried about what might happen…"

He doesn't want to say it, because if he doesn't, perhaps it won't happen.

I sigh and answer him "Godric wants to talk to me tonight. He says we are being protected, so don't worry John okay? He is a good person" I explain, even though I am not totally convinced about being safe.

"I would like to talk to you both about the lab. We will have to continue our lives, and with vampires we will be saffer. But I want to assure my family's protection." He stated. John was very protective, honest, decent man. I was happy on having the pleasure of meeting and working with him.

"I will call you when he arrives and you may join us, if you desire." I suggested while finally opening Sam's cage. Immediately he started running around the bedroom, making me smile.

"That would be perfect. See you then Joana" he said with a more relaxed voice.

"Bye John! See you later" I said and hung up.

I tried to study during the day, but I wasn't very focused, so I ended up watching TV and training and playing with Sam. After cooking up and eating some pasta and tuna, I ended up falling asleep with Sam on the couch.

Waking up to a knock on the door, I imagined it was Godric. Getting up with my extremely messy hair, I tie it up in a pony tail, and open the door. I find Godric with a tired look, but he looked lighter, with less weight on his shoulders.

"Good evening Joana" he said with a light smile, while I gestured him to get in.

"Hi Godric". I said, and remembering last night I asked "Did you stay all night?"

He had been looking around the house with his intense blue eyes, but returned his eyes to me when I asked him. "Yes, of course. You asked me to stay" He said, his mind as clear as day and night.

I awkwardly laugh and remembered to call John.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot. John also wishes to talk to you, we had planned he could show up now if it was okay with you..?" I said while walking towards the couch.

"It is acceptable." He answered following me.

With that I texted him and resumed to talk to Godric.

"So…" I tried to initiate the conversation.

He actually seemed to notice that hint and started talking. _Nice._

"After some consideration, I have placed some supernatural beings taking care of your and John's family and his welfare.". he took a breath he did not needed to take and continued. "You and him may start working in the laboratory constructed in my nest tomorrow, if you wish. And as for the Newlins, we will see how it goes, but in my nest you are safe. And here I trust those I've asked help to protect you and John." He explained.

We spent the next half-hour talking about the details, the lab equipment's, some ideas I have had and put on paper, and I even tried asking what/who the supernatural beings were.

Soon enough I hear a car approach and then a knock on the door. I open the door and find John. Greeting him and inviting him in, all three of us are soon sitting down discussing the next times.

After some time, we decided that John will drive to my house, and then we will both be picked up by a car sent by Godric, that will takes to his nest. The hour will be decided by us, and Godric gave us both the number of the chauffeur. After explaining John my ideas and hearing his, we both agreed we were going somewhere with all of this. Godric also seemed to be pleased with our ideas, and he trusted us enough to be in his nest.

I yawned without realizing and without second intentions, but as soon as I did it, both John and Godric got up and started excusing themselves to leave.

"I will leave you to rest Joana." John said while walking himself to the door. "10 am?" he asked almost out of the house.

"10 it is. 'Night John" I said, yawning again. I didn't realize I was this tired. And I had no idea what time it was.

Godric is also up and ready to walk out, but I decided to thank him before he did. "Thank you Godric, for everything. You stayed when I was scared, helped me find and safely return John to his family, you really are amazing you know?" I said, I really appreciated all his efforts. Not all people would do what he did.

He seemed to be happier with my thanking. He grabbed my hand and lightly rubbed it. I was so surprised I think my eyes must of popped out. I have never seen him reach out for skin contact.

"I will help you whenever I can Joana" he said curving his lips into a smile. "You and John are under my protection until I meet the true death."

He let go of my hand and flew away without letting me say anything else. I stayed there watching him disappear into the sky and remained there until realizing the door was still opened and I should close it for my own sake.

Returning to the living room, I turned off the TV, and picked up Sam, who was curled up sleeping. He was growing really fast, he was probably half of the size I was expecting him to be as an adult. Taking him and myself upstairs, I turned on the light of the bedroom, and walked towards the cage, where I placed Sam. After that I decided to call my parents and tell them I would start working in the new lab tomorrow.

After a long hour on the phone, explaining everything to my worried parents, they let me go to sleep, which I greatly appreciated.

I went to my bathroom, took a quick shower, dressed my PJs, and I was ready to sleep. Under my covers I placed the alarm clock to 9.15 am, and fell asleep not long after.

The next day I wake up just before my alarm clock, which is a rare event. Getting up I open Sam's cage, letting Sam climb me for a while. I dress up some black pants and a dark blue t-shirt, and I have a quick breakfast, consisting of a toast and yogurt. Washing my teeth I hear John's car, I assume.

Going down the stairs and towards the front door, I think about what experiments I would like to do today. I open the door and find a very excited John. While I was gesturing to come in I see a grey Hyundai approach. It is probably our chauffeur.

It looks like a very strong young man and presents a menacing look, but as soon as he talks to us I realize he is rather caring. He asks if we would like to go now or a bit latter, as he would wait. He also says we can call him any hour, any day. His name is Anthony. After this little chat, we are off to Godric's nest.

The man drives with caution, not wanting to draw attention, or cause and accident. He explains we had been working for Godric for two years, and that he has always treated him well, and with respect. He has given him this job and agreed to pay him twice as much as he did, which Antony explained it was desired as he was to have a baby in the next month.

The ride went as smoothly as possible, and both John and me were talking with Anthony as we had known him forever. He was really easy to talk to, and his personality was totally different from his physical appearance.

_Bluff, one of the greatest weapons. _I thought to myself while laughing about a joke John had just said.

Soon he had parked and he said we should call him 30 minutes before we wanted to leave, in order for him to be here in time. He escorted us to the front door, where we were received by a very cheerful human, who presented himself and Rick and lead us to our laboratory. He explained he was with a male vampire, and he was living there for one year and a half. Godric had asked him to receive us everyday, if possible.

He also explained that there was a cook, and that we should appear near the kitchen between 1 and 2 pm, and between 8 and 9pm, if we stayed that late. Everyday human companions ate there during the day, waiting for their vampire companions to wake up at sundown.

He opened the lab white door with a very strange key, and handed it to me.

"Godric asked me to give you this key. There are only two, his own, and this one. He would like to ask you to be very careful with the key, never to lose it." He explained with a serious look.

I nodded and Rick said if we needed help we just needed to call for him and he would see what he would do for us.

I walked inside the lab with John and we were amazed. It had the most recent equipment's, top of the line material, everything new, and probably extremely expensive.

_I don't know how he can afford all this. _I thought to myself, knowing how expensive this type equipment was.

I looked and smile at John. Dressing our white lab coats, we were ready to start experimenting of the blood samples collected during the past months.


	19. Information

Hey everyone! I just wanted to inform you that I did not give up on this story, I am just very busy with everything at the time.

I will as soon as possible upload, perhaps in a couple of weeks.

Thank you for all your reviews and opinions

If you have any ideas / suggestions, please tell me in the meanwhile.

Ibelieveinhappyends


End file.
